Pokémon: The Elemental Stars
by AlexCarr2003
Summary: Ash is Born as "The Guardian Angel." However there is an Evil side who wants his power and it will take Ash, His Friends & The Persona users to bring him back to his True Home. Team Shadow Rocket will do anything to bring back this Evil by stealing his Light Power. Can they return Ash return to his True Home? Or Will the Darkness take it? (Persona Q2 New Cinema Labyrinth X Pokémon)
1. Prologue: An Angel's Story

**After the Pokemon world was Created by The Legendary Arceus, He created the 20 Elemental Stars, All to those who learned the Elements of Pokemon types, Along with Space and Time. The Light of the Pokemon God Arceus, Has the son who feels the power of These 20 Elemental Stars when they become born into the world. The Lake Guardians: Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie are the guidance back to the light where the Legendary Pokemon are, However things go different in the distortion world. Giratina however ****makes the first human monster and gives him The Dark Star who equally matches the Elemental Stars. The two equally clash onto each other, But Light prevailed with the help of the Power Of Persona's. Four Wild Cards, Dialga, Palkia and the Angel work together to stop this Monstrous Human to keep light alive, The Dark star was shattered into Seven Parts and put into different locations. Then they trapped the Monster into a Special Coffin where he remains trapped around in Sinnoh. The kid who was born by the Mother meets Arceus and he grows up his life until he learns the truth of The Elemental Stars, This Boy was Ash Ketchum. It is the year of 2020 and Ash is only 18 Years old at the time. His friends will come along for his way back to his True home, But with Shadows around, There will be Some sacrifices that are gonna be**** made and the Four Wild Cards will have to join him on this quest.**

**Minato Arisato, Hamuko Arisato, Yu Narukami & Akira Kursuru will have to work together to bring Ash home, But it will require more than just them, It will take S.E.E.S, The Investigation Team And The Phantom Thieves to all work together to fix this, But it will be an Important Job for everyone to do, Will they Complete the Quest? That is everyones question they want to know, And we will know how do they get these Elemental Stars, But even the Villains want Ash's Power, And this evil Monster can revive Villains from death. Can they bring Ash Home? Or will he be Taken in Shadow Power?**


	2. Chapter 1: Ash's Power & The Call

***Before You continue I will say that, For the Persona 3 Squad. They will use the 2nd Tier Persona's such as Isis, Artemisia, Caesar and others. Also Shinjiro survives. But for Persona 4 & 5, They will use there 1st Tier Personas but no Fusing or other kinds of Personas. Anyways, Enjoy!***

**Pallet Town, Kanto Region 1/10/2020. Time: 10:05 A.M.**

Delia: Oh Ash! Time to wake up!

Ash: Coming Mom... Ugh, What is the time pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pi! *Points.*

*Ash notices his Alarm Clock, It was 10:06 A.M. Ash gets up and Pikachu hops on his shoulder. They walk downstairs and have Breakfast, Then Ash goes outside with Pikachu.*

Ash: Pikachu, Ready to train?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: Alright Pikachu, Iron Tail on the Rock!

*Pikachu's Tail turns Steel, Then he cuts the Rock but not all of it. Pikachu wags his Ears and tries again. But the Tail bounces off. Ash walks to the Rock, He was confused.*

Ash: Whats wrong Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu. Pika!

*Ash touches the Rock, Then something glowed. Ash flinches as the Rock Glows slowly.*

Ash: M-Mom? Is something wrong with this rock?

Delia: What Ash? Whats up sweetie?

Ash: This is a normal rock. Right?

Delia: Yeah, It should be normal, Why?

Ash: It's glowing. That's not what it should be to me.

*Delia walks over where the Rock was glowing. She touched the metal part, She didn't feel a thing. She then went back inside. Ash touched the Metal Part of the Rock. He waited, Then he closed his eyes and The Metal Part of the Rock turned into a star. Then it went into Ash's body.*

Ash: What the- AGH!

*Then everything around Ash stops. He looks around, Then he sees Dialga and Palkia before his eyes. He looked confused.*

_Ash: What the? Dialga? Palkia? Where am I?_

_Dialga: Time has Stopped for now._

_Palkia: Space has been paused._

_Ash: Why did you stop Space and Time? Thats not safe!_

_Palkia: Its because you have awakened your Real Power. The God's Angel._

_Ash: The God's Angel? Wait what?_

_Palkia: You must be helped by The Lake Guardians: Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie._

_Dialga: You've found one of twenty Elemental Stars. Once you reach all twenty, Go to Spear Pillar._

_Ash: Spear Pillar? Elemental Stars? Wait what and why?_

_Dialga: You'll find out once there, We must go._

_Ash: Wait! Dialga! Palkia!_

_*_Then Everything goes away, Everything around Ash resumes. He snaps back to reality.*

Ash: What was...?

Pikachu: Pika Pi?

Ash: Oh, Sorry Pikachu.

Delia: Ashy? What happened?

Ash: Nothing Mom!

*Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Lake Verity, Lake Valor and Lake Acuity*

Azelf: Azelf? Az? Az! (I awakened? Wait what? He's found!)

Uxie: Uxie... Uxie? Ux! Uxie! (Azelf... Found? Oh! The Angel!)

Mesprit: Mes, Mesprit! (Well, Let's go!)

Azelf: Azelf! (Right!)

Uxie: Uxie! (Let's go!)

Mesprit: Mes, Mesprit. (Wait, Tell our Chosen ones.)

Uxie: Uxie! (Got it!)

*The Lake Guardians sent a shock to Brock & Dawn, Then they leave there Lakes. Back at Twinleaf Town.*

Dawn: Piplup, Do you sense something?

Piplup: Piplup?

Dawn: You didn't? Okay, Maybe just my head.

*Then Mesprit teleported in front of Dawn, She was dumbfounded.*

Dawn: Mesprit? Why're you here? Shouldn't you be Guarding Lake Verity?

Mesprit: I am, But I sense the Angel.

Dawn: Angel? Wait WHAT? How can you talk!? And why can you talk!?

Mesprit: Telepathy Genius.

Dawn: Oh Right, What Angel though?

Mesprit: Your friend Ash, He's the Guardian Angel. He must find his true home.

Dawn: Ash...? Then, Take me with you!

Mesprit: Great choice Dawn.

*Mesprit holds Dawn, Then Mesprit teleports Dawn and Piplup out, Meanwhile in Pewter City Gym.*

Brock: It's always quiet, Yet I feel at peace. Why though?

*Then Steelix rolls besides Brock, He nuzzles him.*

Brock: Okay Steelix, Your one I won't forget.

*Then Uxie teleports in front of Brock.*

Brock: Uxie?

Uxie: Yes, Come along. We found him.

Brock: Him? Who's him?

Uxie: Your friend Ash, He found his potential as an Angel.

Brock: An Angel?! Then take me there!

Uxie: Splendid. Lets go, Hold still.

*Uxie teleports Brock to Ash's house. Then they all floated above them.*

Azelf: We want you three to stay put.

Ash: Okay, But why?

Mesprit: We need the "Wild Cards"

Brock: Wild Cards?

Uxie: Yes, The Four of them. Don't worry, It won't take long.

*Then The Lake Guardians Teleported back in Time, Azelf went to 2009, Uxie went to 2011, Mesprit went to 2017. Tatsumi Port Island 2009, Dark Hour, Tartarus with Minato and Minako readying to take on Shadows.*

Minato: Ready Minako?

Minako: Always Ready! Mitsuru said she'll come later, So lets move.

Minato: Then lets get going.

*Then Azelf Appears. Minato & Minako jump back, Looking ready to battle.*

Minato: A Shadow? Then Or-

Azelf: WAIT! I need to tell you both on something!

Minako: What is it? And what the freak are you?

Azelf: We need you two! The Angel needs his Wild Cards!

Minato: Wild Cards?

Minako: You mean the both of us?

Azelf: Yes, Come along!

Minato: Okay but if this is some damn prank. I wi-

*Azelf teleports Minato and Minako, A few minutes later S.E.E.S arrives. They noticed Minato and Minako vanished.*

Fuuka: Thats odd, Where did our leaders go?

Aigis: Minato-San! Minako-San! Where did you go?!

Akihiko: This isn't a game! Come out you Idiots!

Junpei: What could've happened to them?

Yukari: I hope nothing bad happened.

*Meanwhile in Inaba, It was 2011 with Uxie. Yu was in his house alone when Uxie teleported.*

Uxie: Hey, Wild Card! We need you!

Yu: Wait, What the hell are you?

Uxie: Dummy, Lets go!

Yu: I need to text my friends before I go.

Uxie: Screw that crap!

*Uxie teleports with Yu before he finishes his message. Yu's phone drops while open, Then it slides under a table. Later, The Investigation Team enters.*

Naoto: Senpai, Were here!

Kanji: We bought some stuff! Come on, Don't play silent.

Chie: C'mon you Idiot. Where are you?

*They search the House, But they don't find him. They become worried.*

Rise: Let me try calling him.

*Rise calls on her Phone, They all hear a vibrate in the house. Then Youske finds Yu's phone, They couldn't believe it.*

Youske: He's not here... Then where?

*Meanwhile in The Metaverse where Joker was Alone.*

Joker: ARSENE! Ravage them!

*Joker uses Eiagon on the Shadow. Then he finishes it with an All out Attack.*

Joker: Be gone. Now then, Like Morgana said. Lets continue.

*Joker walks on, Then Mesprit appears. Joker turns around, He looks at Mesprit.*

Joker: And you are?

Mesprit: I'm Mesprit, Your the Phantom Thieves leader, no?

Joker: What?!

**Arsene: Destroy that thing! Release me at once!**

Mesprit: Wait, Wait, Wait! Let's talk for a minute!

Joker: What on?

Mesprit: The Angel Guardian is here, He's connected with your Timeline. If we send him home then it can be fixed.

Joker: Very Well, Take me there!

Mesprit: Thank You!

*Mesprit Teleports Joker out of the Metaverse, The Phantom Thieves come in later.*

Makoto: Where's Joker?

Ann: I don't know.

Morgana: Well, We got to find him! Oracle, Can you track him?

Futaba: I can try! But I hope he isn't lost!

*Futaba scans, After a few minutes she sighs.*

Futaba: Nothing, I can't find him!

Yusuke: Hmm, Where would he have gone?

*They all thought in the Three timelines. They don't know where or what happened to their leader. But they will find out soon enough.*


	3. Chapter 2: A New Journey Begins

*The Lake Guardians return, Minato, Minako, Yu & Akira come along with The Lake Guardians. They all seemed lost and Mad.*

Akira: What the hell? Where are we?

Minato: And Why the hell are we-

Yu: Wait a minute, Where is my phone?! What did you do to me?! And where is my Friends!? Did you harm them?!

Uxie: We can't let your friends come at all. They'll just get in the way for us, Unless they find a way to come here then they can see.

Minako: Wait... Then does that mean?!

Mesprit: Yes, Your the only ones here.

Akira: Where's the Angel Guardian? And who is he?

*Azelf points to Ash, They all turned around, Ash looked in confusion.*

Akira: Him? Okay what world are we in?

Mesprit: Your in the Pokemon world. We are Pokemon, Legendary Pokemon.

Yu: Wait, So its The boy with a weird creature on his shoulder? Thats a Pokemon?

Uxie: Not Weird Creatures...

Pikachu: Pika?! Pika Pi!

Ash: No Buddy! Sorry, I'm Ash, This is Pikachu. My Partner.

Dawn: I'm Dawn, This is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup! Pip!

Minato: He's Cute for a Pokemon.

Piplup: Piplup! *Jumps onto Minato.*

Brock: I'm a Gym Leader, I'm Brock.

Minako: Nice to meet you.

Akira: Wait, Why am I in my normal clothes? I was just in the Metaverse, With Arsene!

Ash: Arsene? Whats that?

Minato: Wait, Hold on... Orpheus!

*Minato uses his Evoker and summon Orpheus, Then he breathes a sigh of relief.*

Minako: So we CAN use our Personas here!

Akira: Okay then. So what for us now?

Azelf: A New Adventure of our Angel and his Wild Cards! So where do we start finding our next Star?

Ash: I don't know, We need something or Someone to explain this. I'm so VERY lost on this Shit.

Dawn: Maybe Cynthia? She knows how to help us with this!

Uxie: Good idea, But can we trust her?

Yu: Let's give it a shot.

Akira: Hope this weird plan works out.

*The Lake Trio Teleports, Ash, Dawn & Brock, And The others to Sinnoh. They arrive at Celestic town, Then Minako, Minato, Yu and Akira look around as if they were lost.*

Minato: This is Celestic town? Doesn't fucking look like it.

Dawn: It is! Geez, Why are you so lost?

Minako: Hey, Hey! Calm down you two!

Cynthia: Ash? Is that you?

Ash: It is! Hello Cynthia!

Cynthia: Well Hello, Uh... Who are these four? And why are the Lake Guardians- Wait...

Yu: I'm Yu Narukami, A Yasogami High Student.

Minato: I am Minato Arisato, We attend Gekkoukan High School.

Minako: I'm Minako Arisato, You can call me Hamuko. I'm with Minato.

Akira: Akira Kurusu, Leader of The Phantom Thieves.

Cynthia: Phantom Thieves? Never heard of them, But there Calling Card I did...

Akira: Well then take this Damn Card. Anyways, We came here cause of the Angel Guardian.

Ash: That would be me.

Cynthia: You are!? Prove it!

*Ash tries to use the Stone Star, Nothing Happens. Ash closes his eyes and thinks. He puts his hand up and turns into a fist. Nothing happened.*

Dawn: Come on Ash!

Yu: Well, What a waste of our Damn Ti-

*Then Several Stone pillars come out of the Ground. It forms a Fist, Cynthia flinches.*

Akira: Holy SHIT!

Minato: Holy Crap!

Minako: Sweet Cripes!

Yu: Holy Jimmy!

*Ash puts his Fist down, Cynthia goes back inside and grabs a book.*

Cynthia: Come inside please.

*All of them enter the Cave, Ash looks at the Portrait of Azelf, Mesprit & Uxie. Cynthia slowly puts Ash's hand on the Portrait. Then the Portrait changes, It shows an Angel figure and Twenty Stars surrounding it. Above it showed Two Wild Card colors, And Below showed two more.*

Cynthia: This is The Guardian Angel, The son of Arceus. A very long time ago, Sinnoh was in a war between Angel and Devil. The Angel was born with powers he has not seen before, Arceus was given this time as long as The Lake Guardians guide him back. The heavens of Legendary Pokemon is where they rest, But Giratina made something known as "The Devil's Child." It was so powerful it equally matched. The Dark Star is evil side of The Elemental Stars, But there are only 5 of them.

Yu: Devil Star?

Minato: 5 Parts?

Cynthia: Yes, Due to the Power of The Angel and The Devil, There powers were too much. They trapped the Devil in the coffin where he can't escape, Then he was buried near the Center of the Three Lakes. But the Angel Guardian disappeared along with them. Over those Years, Wild Cards were made and when the Angel returns, The Wild Cards help him to his home. But its not even close to being easy, It will take lots of sacrifices to make the Guardian Angel return home, And that is it for the story.

Dawn: Damn, I see..

Minako: So we have to return Ash home.

Brock: Where though?

Ash: Dialga and Palkia told me about Spear Pillar.

Cynthia: The Gods of Time & Space?

Ash: Yes, But now what do we do?

Cynthia: I kept this for the Guardian Angel, For you Ash. Take it.

*Cynthia goes under the Portrait and pulls out a Box, It contained the Steel Element Star, Cynthia gives The Star to Ash and Ash slowly absorbs it. The Ash concentrates and turns himself into a Steel version of Himself. He looks at himself.*

Ash: Wow, Now this is Awesome!

Pikachu: Cha! Pika!

Yu: Yeah, But how the hell can you move with Ease? Isn't that too heavy?

Minato: Same Shit pondered in my thoughts.

Brock: He's met a few Steel Type Pokemon.

Uxie: Hmm... Well isn't that neat?

Ash: Well, Can we go back to Kanto?

Azelf: Alright, Hang on tight!

*The Lake Guardians Teleport Ash & Company back.*

Cynthia: Good luck Ash, I'll protect Spear Pillar.

*Meanwhile back at The Team Rocket Base in the Kanto Region of Virdian City.*

Giovanni: So, The Boy Ash Ketchum has the power of God's son.

Jessie: Sir! We've detected more people in the Region, They look like allies. Should we stop them?

James: We'll give them a Blast they've never seen!

Giovanni: No Jessie, No James. Leave them alone, I'll make Rainbow Rocket a return of a lifetime.

?: Master Giovanni? May I be some of Assistance?

Giovanni: Who the hell do you think you are...?

John: Call me John, I know everything of those People.

Giovanni: Explain Asshole! How did you get in though?

John: It was simple, Your Guards couldn't defeat me. And I know how to stop them your guards with my Persona!

Jessie & James: Persona?

John: Haha, Then Watch me... VANYERNA-DOE!

*John summons Vanyerna-Doe, He has the Body of a Dragon, He has four Wings like a Crobat. The legs were stubs. It has two heads and the middle of the Body had a Crystal, John had a Wingless Black Glove with a Dark Crystal inside in his Right Hand.*

John: It allows me to change whatever type I wanna be, The Kirijo Group didn't know how deadly I was.

Giovanni: Well then, Can you gather the other leaders? We will be glory once again!

John: If you name Team Rainbow Rocket to Team Shadow Rocket, I know how to make Shadows... And remove those Bitches from existance!

Giovanni: Fair Enough! From now on we are Team Shadow Rocket.

Meowth: Wait what? But dat ain't fair!

John: Problem you Damn Cat? Cause you can talk to Vanyerna-Doe.

Meowth: No! And I don't have a pwoblem!

John: Then shut your mouth the hell up! Cause I don't give a flying damn.

*John leaves and starts working on the Shadows, He laughs as he was about to help Team Shadow Rocket.*


	4. Chapter 3: Water Star & Reunited!

Akira: Well then, Where else can we start on looking? Cause who else can we trust on finding?

Minako: Maybe, Is it that where they Guard from the Three Lakes?

Brock: No... Can't be that. I mean, Can they?

Ash: Wait A Second. Lake Guardians, Three Lakes...

Azelf: What are you trying to say Ash? You got something on your head?

Minato: Wait I know! There is three of you. Right?

Azelf: Right, Obviously.

Mesprit: Yes. There is...

Uxie: Of Course! Duh, What else?

Minako: Do you think...?

Yu: Yeah, I think so also.

Brock: Think of what?

Dawn: Wait. What're you three saying?

Minato: If they are Lake Guardians...

Akira: Shouldn't you guard your treasure?

Uxie: Treasure?

Ash: Wait, thats it!

Minako: Whats it?

Ash: They all hold a lake each, Probably they contain A One-Third of the Water Star each!

Mesprit: Water Star?

Brock: Point made.

Uxie: Thats it! Our lakes!

Azelf: Yeah, They all hold water in them... It is the Water Star!

Mesprit: Be right back!

*The Lake Guardians teleport to there Lakes, Then they look around... They all grabbed the Water Star each and returned.*

Azelf: You all were right! We've had these Suckers for a Long time!

Minato: Thought so. Now what the shit do we do?

Minako: Wait if you all have a part of the Water Stone each, Then...

Yu: How in the Hell will it form back together?

Ash: You got a point.

Azelf: Aw Balls.

Mesprit: Damnit, Now what?

Uxie: Can't we use our powers to restore it?

Ash: Yeah, You three can do that.

Yu: Just push it together, Then it'll stick like Glue!

*The Lake Guardians use Psychic on there Star. Then it floated, Azelf and Uxie pushed their ends to the Middle. Then it slowly stuck together. Then Azelf, Mesprit & Uxie panted.*

Ash: Azelf! *Catches.* Are you okay?

Azelf: Yes, That was tiring...

Dawn: Mesprit! *Catches.* Hey, Catch up slowly.

Mesprit: I'll try Dawn.

Brock: Uxie! *Catches.* Don't worry, Good Job.

Uxie: Thank You...

Yu: You three Catch your Breaths, Then we get our Asses moving.

*After a few minutes. The Lake Guardians caught there breaths. Then Ash absorbs the Water Star, He was at Three! Then everyone gets Teleported back to Sinnoh, They arrive at Pastoria City.*

Ash: Well then, Lets ask for these people about the Elemental Stars.

Dawn: Agreed, Don't come out you three.

Azelf: Got it!

Mesprit: Okay.

Uxie: We'll wait!

Yu: There isn't much more.

*Everyone went off asking different people.*

Ash: Do you know something about Elemental Stars?

Man: No sir. Sorry about that.

Akira: Do you know what places has these Stars?

Man #2: Hell no! I don't know nothing!

Minako: Miss, Do you something about these Star locations?

Woman: No, Sorry.

Yu: Please, Can you help?

Woman #2: Sorry, I can't me and my Glameow have some stuff to do!

Glameow: Glam! Meow!

Yu: I see. Okay then...

Minato: Do you know the Legendary Elemental Angel?

Man #3: Hell no, I know nothing about that Shit! Get your Ugly ass face outta my sight bitch!

Minato: Sheesh, Thanks.

*After a few minutes, Everyone returns to their meeting. Lake Guardians come out.*

Ash: Got nothing. You?

Akira: Nobody, Damnit!

Minako: No luck.

Yu: Nothing for me, God dangit!

Akira: Well then, Shall we get moving somewhere else?

Dawn: I guess so..

Minato: Damn, We couldn't find a single Clue anyway! Hate these fucking people!

Minako: We can try somewhere else.

Ash: Veilstone City is our best bet.

Yu: Yeah, Lets go... Damn these People!

Azelf: I see then, Well lets t-

?: SENPAIIIIII!

Yu: What the? Wait is that?

*A Girl raced to Yu and hugged him! Her Hair was long copper-Colored tied in two pigtails. She wore an Orange Shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck Shirt. It was Rise Kujikawa! Yu was dumbfounded, Then the Investigation Team came over. All of them wore there Normal Outfits.*

Rise: We thought we lost you. But you were okay!

Chie: Thank God. We were scared!

Naoto: Don't disappear next time.

Teddie: Sensei is always there to protect family and friends.

Youske: Glad your okay dude.

*Rise hands Yu his phone, He was glad to have it back.*

Rise: You couldn't pick up. We didn't know where you were. So here you go!

Uxie: Fuck off you people! We need this guy!

Naoto: Is this Mean and Shadowy Creature harming you!? Then let's deal with it!

Brock: Huh!?

Dawn: What?!

Ash: WAIT!

*Ash runs in front waving his arms.*

Ash: He's not an Enemy! Uxie just brought him here!

*Rise looks at Ash, Ash flinches. Rise looks at Yu.*

Rise: Is he mean to You?

Yu: No! He's the Angel Guardian.

Naoto: I see. Wait WHAT?! THE ANGEL GUARDIAN!?

Youske: Yes... Damn Naoto, What're you freaked out for?

Naoto: I know about The Angel Guardian! Grandfather told me!

Dawn: Your Grandfather?

Brock: Lovely Ladies! Will you-

*Minato jabs Brock, Yukiko chuckles. *

Minako: Apparently all the Wild Cards can have friends.

Mesprit: First of all.. No, no, no, no, no! They are NOT coming!

Yukiko: What!?

Azelf: You just slow us down! I don't time for this bullshit!

Youske: Oh Yeah?

Uxie: Yeah you dimwits!

Naoto: Watch us.

*They all summoned their Personas. The Lake Guardians gulped, They looked at Ash. Ash raises an eyebrow, They sigh.*

Azelf: Fine! You can come along...

Chie: Thanks!

Yu: Wait a second. How did you get here?

Rise: Well, We entered your house to find you missing and we thought you entered the TV. So we did also, We searched for you and couldn't find you there either, So looked around a little more and found a strange portal. We entered and got ourselves into a city with Meteorites.

Ash: Meteorites? Wait a second. VEILSTONE CITY?!

Youske: Thats what it's called? Odd name.

Yu: Well we are glad to be back together. We will head back after this Journey.

Rise: I'm looking forward when we all get back, We could've been fine in Inaba until these three show up for a long and dumb task. You three suck!

Azelf: Erm, Excuse us? We Suck?

Mesprit: Everyone except Rise can come.

Rise: WHAT!?

Mesprit: Attitude bitch, Now lets go. C'mon Yu.

Yu: Well if Rise isn't going. Then I ain't going!

Rise: Senpai?

Uxie: Ugh! Fine, She can come! God why do you make everything hard for us?

Azelf: Fucking Yu...

Brock: Does somebody need there Diapers changed? *Chuckles.*

Dawn: Thats it.

*Dawn Punches the Back of Brocks head, He falls down unconscious. They looked at Dawn.*

Teddie: That was Beary strong!

Kanji: Damn, What a Girl!

Yu: Well then, Veilstone city here we come!

*They All teleported to Veilstone City, They all looked around too see anything unusual. Chie noticed the Team Plasma building.*

Chie: Was that P symbol always there?

Ash: P symbol?

*They notice the Team Plasma logo, Ash was mad.*

Ash: Shit! Team Plasma?!

Minako: You know them?

Ash: Yes, They possess pokemon! They want to liberate everything!

Yukiko: We can't let that happen!

Akira: Huh? Wait, How am I back to this?

Kanji: Back to your Usual Phantom self?

Minato: No time to waste! Let's go.

Rise: I'll back you up! I'll see if I get anything!

*Meanwhile at Team Shadow Rocket's Base.*

Giovanni: So, Where is Ghetsis?

John: I told to take care of The Galactic Building. Cyrus is a hard bitch to find, Y'know?

Giovanni: You fool! Your ruining the plan! *Turns around.*

John: I'm wasting the Heroes time, I'm saving the Galactic Commanders.

Giovanni: I see... Well John you mu-

*Giovanni turns back around, John disappeared. Giovanni couldn't take it.*

Giovanni: JOHN YOU BASTARD!

*John teleports with Alakazam to Lake Valor, He dug and Dug with Dugtrio. Then he grinned as he saw The Shadow Coffin.*

John: About time...

*John pulls out the Coffin. Then he opens as a Shadowy Figure looks at him.*

John: It's time to awaken, Brother...

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Yeah, The Investigation Team came pretty early. But the order for me goes Investigation Team, SEES then The Phantom Thieves. Next chapter will be a hell ton of fighting! Be prepared for Pokemon Vs Personas!**


	5. Chapter 4: Infiltration

*Inside the Team Plasma Base.*

Ash: So, Whats the mission?

Yu: Remove all Team Plasma people?

Rise: Im detecting all kinds of Evil Presciences! Too many for me to count!

Brock: Is it the Pokemon?

Minato: Those little trucks working with them?

Chie: Wait, If they are liberating them then, Why are they using them? Isn't that like slavery!?

Naoto: Good Point. We should use multiple paths, It's easier to cover up better.

Dawn: Isn't there like a y'know? A underground?

Youske: I'll cover that up, Lets head up.

Brock: Let me cover you also.

Everyone: Right!

*They separate into different directions. Some went underground, Ash & Dawn goes upstairs, Minato & Minako go left. Yu and others go right, How will they do?*

Ash: Huh? No Pokemon taken?

Dawn: Ash, Look! I found something!

Ash: What is it?

*Dawn pulls out a Blueprint, It looks like an Persona machine. They looked at each other, Then they decided too take it. Maybe it would've been useful.*

Dawn: We need to show this to Naoto! She'll figure it out what this means.

Ash: Right, But are there any Elemental Stars laying around?

Dawn: Doesn't look like it. But lets go, We don't wanna be caught again.

Ash: Damn, This ain't good.

Dawn: It isn't, Is this Team Rocket's planning?

Ash: Team Rocket?

*Dawn points an R symbol, It was Team Rocket but with a Black color. They didn't know what it means.*

Dawn: Did someone take over?

Ash: We gotta go now!

*Meanwhile in the Left wing.*

Minato: Holy crap, Thats there leader? He looks really old!

Minako: I know right?

Grunt: Hey! You there! Stop!

Minato: Oh Shit!

Minako: Run!

Grunt: Golbat! Liepard! Stop these two!

*The Plasma Grunt sends out Golbat and Liepard, Minato and Minako had no choice but to fight.*

Minato: Orpheus! Agi!

Minako: Orpheus! Agi also!

*The attacks knock down the Golbat and Liepard, They both did an All out attack. Golbat and Liepard fainted, The Grunt runs away.*

Minato: Damn them.

Minako: Minato-San, Look at this stuff!

Minato: Don't care Minako, Let's just- Wait, What the hell?

*The TV showed a Security System. It shows the Left Wing outside, Right wing Outside, Entrance and inside the building. The Right wing showed Yu and his friends beating some Pokemon up. Then Minako shuts down the Security Cameras.*

Minako: Good enough, Maybe we can help out a ton without Cameras.

Minato: Let's get outta here.

Minako: Got that right!

*Minako and Minato leave the room, Minako locks the door and closes it, Also take the key with her.*

Minato: That'll do it. Team Plasma won't get in now.

*Meanwhile in The Right Wing.*

Yu: Izanagi! Zio!

Naoto: Sukuna-Hikona! Eiha!

Chie: Tomoe! Mabufu!

Yukiko: Konohana-Sakuya! Maragi!

Kanji: Take-Mikazuchi! Mazio!

Teddie: Kintoki-Douji! Bufu!

*All the Persona attacks hit the Pokemon, They all fainted and the Team Plasma Grunts surrender but Yu walks by them without a question. Then Rise gets a big signal.*

_Rise: Senpai look out!_

Yu: Huh!?

_*_A Drapion appears and grabs Yu with its tail, Then it uses Strong attacks to fight off Yu's friends.*

_Rise: Senpai No! ... I'm coming!_

Yu: Rise Don't!

*Rise doesn't respond, She goes inside and charges inside the Right wing She sees Drapion and decides to fight back.*

Rise: Stay away from Senpai You Monster! Himiko!

*Rise uses Himiko, She blocked and took some Pin's from Drapion. Then instead of using it back, It glows and goes for it's head to absorb it.*

Chie: What the...?

Rise: No way, My Persona?

*Himiko then changes into something that Yu has never seen before. It's satellite reaches out and reveals two eyes, Then it's hair stretches back and little parts of her body come out, It was in combat mode. Rise grabs Yu's sword.*

Rise: It's not too late. I can still fight!

Yu: This is a different side i've seen.

Kanji: Holy crap..

Chie: Damn... Now she is super dangerous!

Rise: Himiko! Maragion!

*Himiko blasts Drapion with Maragion, Drapion burns in pain, Then it sweeps away. It then uses Nasty Plot, Rise then held the sword and pointed at it.*

Rise: Now, Use Dekaja!

*Himiko uses Dekaja, It erases Drapions Nasty plot. Then the burn leftover finishes off Drapion, Yu was dumbfounded. Rise gives Yu his sword.*

Rise: What did you think? Scary?

Teddie: More than Scary! That was B-B-Bearifiying!

Yukiko: Not gonna lie, She's scarier than me.

Kanji: Let's keep going!

*Meanwhile in the Basement*

Youske: No luck, How about you dude?

Brock: Nothing, Damn me.

Youske: Not just yourself, Dang on this idea.

Brock: Should we go along with the others?

Youske: Yeah man, Your right.

*Youske and Brock leave the Base, Everyone meets up in the Right Wing. Then they hear something and check the Fifth floor.*

Youske: What the hell?!

Ash: Looks like a meeting!

Rise: Where the Hell is their leader!?

Yu: Don't get cocky Rise, We don't want to be caught.

Rise: Sorry Senpai.

Dawn: Sssh! I hear it starting!

*They all look out, Ghetsis arrives on the podium with Colress besides him, At least 40+ Boys and Girls were watching him. Yu pulls out his phone and starts recording, None of Team Plasma notices.*

Ghetsis: So we have word from Giovanni that a new light has been born, We don't know where he is but we of Team Plasma will join the others! Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Flare has been asked to join to Form a new darkness called "Team Shadow Rocket." When there is a Light with a Hero, There is Evil along with it with Darkness, We must conquer light and Form The Shadow Star!

Yu: Team Shadow Rocket?

Chie: That better not be an Innudeno of something.

Ash: No... Giovanni wants my power?

Ghetsis: We will live as Team Plasma to take The Elemental Stars and conquer the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola Region! With this power, We can conquer any Pokemon with ease! Don't let your guards down by people getting the Damn way! They stall you, You kick their ass! Don't let anyone be in our way! Do you Damn hear me? Use your Pokemon and we become a force within!

Brock: He's off to a firey speech.

Yu: He won't do anything. I'm getting every bit of this.

Naoto: You are?! But won't they find out?

Rise: If they find us, We have to fight. We've got no choice Naoto-Kun.

Ghetsis: Once the Light is conquered, We can have the world to ourselves! The Legendary Pokemon we want! Not even the Pokemon God himself, Arceus. We will make the Planets of our own, The Space we like to do, All in the hands of the chains from the Devil himself can do. And once again, Thank You!

*Everyone Claps, Ghetsis walks away with Colress. Yu stops recording and looks at the others, He gave them a serious look.*

Yu: We gotta fight.

Naoto: Senpai?! Are you insane?!

Ash: There's gotta be at least 40...55 People out there! We'd been done for!

Minato: But do YOU want your life to be at stake? No offense Chie.

Chie: Its fine.

Ash: No... I don't..

Minako: Then we fight! For you!

Ash: Thanks everyone.

Dawn: No Problem, Not some help from your friends.

Yu: Alright chums up, Lets do this. LEEEEROOOOY! JENKINS!

Ash: Oh my god he just ran in.

Rise: Senpai you idiot...

*Everyone else runs in, Ash turns into his Steel Form.*

Yu: Izanagi! Ziodyne!

Chie: Tomoe! Mabufu!

Yukiko: Konohana-Sakuya! Maragi!

*The Three attacks knocks a few Plasma Grunts down. The others show up with Electric Sticks.*

Rise: Too many! Wait thats it!

Ash: Whats it?

Rise: Himiko! Hassou Tobi!

Kanji: She can't do th-

*Himiko uses Hassou Tobi, Every Plasma Grunt gets knocked down and Electrocute themselves. Rise looks at the others.*

Rise: Come on! We can't let Ghetsis get away with this!

Youske: After him!

Teddie: Right behind you!

*Teddie goes after where Ghetsis left, Then they entered the Room where he left. They couldn't find him or Colress anywhere!*

Youske: Whoa wait what? Nothing?

Yukiko: They escaped.

Brock: Damnit! Those freaking Chickens!

Ash: Well then, They escaped without a fight. We should head out.

Naoto: Let the Police do the rest. Senpai's footage will be helpful.

Yu: Yeah, Don't worry. It's not over yet.

*They exit the Building, Meanwhile at Team Shadow Rocket's Base.*

John: So, Do you get me now you Three? These Personas?

*John looks at a Boy and Two Girls, One had Purple hair with torn Pants on one leg. The other one had Red hair with a Skirt like. And the Boy has Blue Hair, He stared at the Persona. They were Mars, Jupiter & Saturn!*

Saturn: So you used the Shadow within the Pokemon.

Mars: Hmm, I see...

Jupiter: How'll this help us?

John: You can fight other Persona Users also.

*The screen statics, Then turns onto Giovanni.*

Giovanni: John! We got a report, Team Plasma has been taken over! We have security taken down! Also, We got another report that The Devil's Son has slowly awakened!

John: Damn it to hell! Who's trying to ruin my plan!?

Giovanni: You got an idea?

John: Send Team Magma Grunts to Kalos... That'll push them away for the time being.

Giovanni: Got it, I'll await on Ghetsis' return.

*The Screen turns off.*

John: Use this Persona's in the meantime, Explore him.

*John leaves and enters a Lab room, The Devil Aura surrounding it opens it eyes. He steps out and looks at John.*

**?: Who dares to awake me?**

John: It was me, I'm John. We work here cause we heard about The Angel Guardian.

**?: Very well! I will join you, I can bring back someone I met during my sleep.**

John: Excellent. I must be going now, Screw around but don't kill any of us.

**Girasona-Con: Call me Girasona-Con, Thats my name after my father and Persona users.**

John: Okay then, Laters.

*John leaves, The smirk across the face of The Devil son starts. Then he frowns as he walks around.*

**Girasona-Con: Time to be alive, Hunter J...**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5: Chaos In Kalos!

**So from now on, Rise won't be just Navigating in this story, She will be fighting also. Himiko will have moves later on during the Story, So get ready for some strong moves! But Himiko's current moves are: Hassou Tobi, Maragion and Dekaja. Review below for more attacks. Anyways, Onto chapter 5!**

*Outside the Team Plasma base in Veilstone city.*

Ash: Man, Rise really has two sides!

Yu: Well she is a Persona user after all.

Ash: She might look nice and sweet on the outside, But The inside of her is a literal fighting machine!

Rise: A fighting machine?

Ash: Just saying! Don't fuck around when you see Rise.

*Ash puts his hands up and walks back.*

Youske: Well now she can fight, But she needs a weapon. Anyone got any ideas?

Yu: Can't give her my sword, Its mine.

Kanji: Like a Chair? Something I would have?

Rise: No! I don't wanna lift a chair around! I want something lighter.

Ash: Hold on, I got it.

*Ash uses The Steel Star, He grabs the Attena makes two Boomerangs with swords on each end of them. He hands them to Rise.*

Ash: Thats your weapon. Its handy cause it comes back.

Rise: Thanks I guess... Never used one however.

Minato: Sweet mercy of God.

Minako: You throw them and it comes back to you.

Rise: I'll practice it I guess.

*Rise throws the Sword Boomerang around, Then after a few throws. She breathes and looks at Yu.*

Rise: I'm ready to fight. I can help along by doing Backup and I want to Fight along!

Naoto: Thats good, She's got one determined heart, She can help us a ton.

Azelf: At first we might think you'll slow us down, Guess we were wrong.

Mesprit: Azelf's right, You know what? I take back everything I said! Come along, This might be done faster!

Rise: For real? Hah! Knew it!

Chie: Thank you!

Uxie: Where now?

Ash: I know someone, Go to Lumiose City in Kalos!

Azelf: Well then, Kalos we go!

*The Lake Guardians teleport everyone Lumiose City in the Kalos Region.*

Ash: Well then, I know someone who's here.

Pikachu: Pika...

Dawn: You do?

Piplup: Pip?

Yu: Who's that?

?: Why if it isn't Ash!

Ash: Speaking of someone. Well, Well. Diantha Carnet!

*Diantha walks up in Usual White Clothing she used for champion of Kalos, Her Gardevoir stood beside her.*

Teddie: Oooh, Diantha-Chan! She's so pretty!

Diantha: Yes that is me. The champion of Kalos. Hey wait a second... *Notices Rise Kujikawa.* Looks like you brought the famous Idol Risette here.

Rise: Hey! Im not Risette!

Diantha: I never forget a face once I see it. So, How's showbiz? Working well?

Rise: No Carnet. I'm still working my way back.

Yu: We have something, Do you know anything about The Angel Guardian?

Diantha: Yes, Hmm. Is it Ash though?

Naoto: Thats Correct Ms Carnet.

Diantha: ...

Kanji: Silent treatment? Yikes!

Youske: She means business!

Mesprit: No kidding

Diantha: Come along, We all have to talk to you about this privately.

*Diantha brings everyone to a Cafe, She tells the Clerk about a Private talk. Then everyone leaves and Diantha takes a seat.*

Diantha: Ash, Your life is cruical! You can't do this. Do you know the consequences?

Minato: This is such a pain in the ass, Can't you just tell a Story or something?

Akira: I don't wanna be bored of my damn mind.

Minako: Give her a chance, Geez guys.

Diantha: This quest is rough and impossible, You can't do this!

Azelf: What? You crazy?!

Rise: *Annoyed* Would you either?

Diantha: What now?

Rise: It was Ash-senpai's choice, How did you get your acting Job? It was you and your Gardevoir! You put trust and friendship into each other, You became an actor and a champion cause of this! Your choices can't be done alone. This is not a game! This is an emergency, Were being all serious!

Diantha: You're right... I see...

Akira: What will we do?

Rise: We got our Personas with us. That could save some time.

Chie: Yeah it does! Maybe i'll go find some more items.

Diantha: So you use Personas huh? Well I think Alex will know about them.

*Diantha gets her phone and gets Alex, Alex picks up.*

Alex: Hey Diantha, What do yo-

Diantha: Alex! We need the Persona Book!

Alex: What?

Diantha: The Per-

*Then a Loud boom was heard, It shook Lumiose City, Akira fell down. Minato clinched onto a wall. Everyone felt the shaking. Then it stopped.*

Yu: Jesus Christ!

Minato: Holy Shit!

Akira: What in the HELL was that?

Youske: I dunno, Lets go!

*They all stepped outside and saw Lumiose City was now in a different part being part in ruins, Akira changed into his Phantom Thief Clothes. Also the sun was shining brightly. Everyone couldn't believe what they witnessed.*

Youske: Holy crap!

Dawn: Damn it, Why the hell is it so hot?!

Brock: That's what that boom probably meant.

Rise: I need to scan whats happening... Himiko!

*Rise uses Himiko in the original State, She looks around. Then she something in shock.*

Rise: There's more Grunts! But they look something else, Over there!

Akira: Got it.

*Everyone goes to the location where Rise says, A bunch of Magma grunts are using Sunny Day, Along with them was John.*

John: So, There you bitch ass hoes are.

Rise: What the hell!? What are you doing?

Joker: Your ruining Kalos! Stop it!

John: Over my dead body bitches!

Minato: We don't want to fight. Let's just talk this out.

Minako: Yeah! Let's take this easy.

John: I wouldn't wanna fight me neither. Vanyerna-Doe! Bufudyne!

*John summons Vanyerna-Doe and uses Bufudyne, Everyone almost gets hit. Then they decided to fight back.*

Minato: Orpheus! Agilao!

Yu: Izanagi! Zionga!

Joker: Arsene! Eiga!

*All three attacks hit the Persona, John smirks and pulls out a Sword, He points at Yu and charges.*

Naoto: Senpai look out!

Yu: Huh? Oh shit!

*The two swords clash, Joker uses his dagger and cuts John's leg. Vanyerna-Doe uses his tail and knocks Joker back.*

Joker: Ow, Damn you!

Yu: Thanks Joker!

John: Looks like I have to take a step further! **Hraaaaaagh!**

*John has a Dark aura surround him. Then he Transforms, He comes out with Body of a Giant. His left hand was a fist, His right hand had a whip. His legs was covered by Grass.*

(Insert Persona Q2 Nothing Is Promised Music.)

Diantha: What the hell is that?!

Gardevoir: Voir!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Yu: What the!?

Rise: Holy crap! He just transformed!

**John?: You Heroes are just nothing but a Fairy tales in books. This is reality damnit! Only the Angel and Wild Cards are allowed! Not some goody two good friends!**

Youske: Snap out of it!

Naoto: That's not true to us!

Chie: Friends are what help each other!

Yukiko: We don't care if its a Tale, It's you who needs to focus!

**John?: Then you will all face the consequences of your actions!**

Rise: Like hell we are! Come on everyone!

Diantha: Gardevoir! Moonblast!

Dawn: Piplup! Hydro Pump!

*Both attacks hit John, But he doesn't seem fazed by it. Diantha is surprised, Then she steps back.*

Rise: That won't work! I'm gonna find a weakness!

*Rise scans, Meanwhile the others are battling John.*

Joker: Arsene! Eiagon!

Minako: Orpheus! Agi!

Minato: Orpheus! Agilao again!

*The three attacks damage John, But he still stands.*

Yu: Izanagi! Zio!

*John gets hit by Zio and falls down, Everyone all out attacks. John takes a ton of damage.*

Chie: Tomoe! Bufu on the Fist!

Youske: Jiraiya! Garula! On the Fist!

Kanji: Take-Mikazuchi! Zionga!

Yukiko: Konohana-Sakuya! Agi on the Fist!

Teddie: Kintoki-Douji! Bufula! On the Whip!

Naoto: Sukuna-Hikona! Kouha!

*Everyone deals there damage. John's fist disappears but the whip still stands.*

**John: Damnit, Now its my turn!**

*John then uses his Whip on the ground causing a small quake. Everyone gets hit hard.*

Naoto: What is that attack?

Joker: So strong too!

Rise: Thats a strong attack, Watch out!

**John?: Its my weapon, Surrender to me!**

Kanji: Like hell we are! We fight together!

Rise: Kanji's right! We are friends!

John?: Then you will mu-

Ash: Yo buddy! Over here!

**John: Eh? What now?**

*John turns around, Seeing Dawn and Ash. Dawn holds a lighting bolt small orb.*

Dawn: Um, By Odin's Beards.

*Dawn gives an electric shock, John falls down paralyzed.*

Uxie: Now everyone!

Diantha: Do it again!

*Everyone all out attacks. John then falls onto his knee and faints.*

**John: Damn you dickbags... Ugh...**

(End of Persona Q2 Music.)

Azelf: It's over.

Rise: Where did you get that Ash? Did you make it?

Ash: We took it from a Magma Grunt.

Naoto: Wait the Grunts!

Ash: Got it covered.

Minako: Eh?

*Ash shows his Rocky Fists are grabbing The Magma Grunts, Everyone chuckles.*

Minato: I guess they have a "Rocky" Road up ahead.

Mesprit: Good enough!

*Everyone chuckles at Minato's Joke.*

Chie: We can let the police do the rest.

Youske: Right... Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

Yukiko: So far...

Teddie: But what about the other Elemental stars? Don't we need to work on that first?

Brock: Teddie is right, We need to get back to work.

Teddie: But it's almost night time! Look!

*Everyone looks at the sky, It was sunset. Then they looked at each other on the plan.*

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chapter 6: More Elemental Stars

Azelf: Teddie is right... But we should rest, It is getting late!

Diantha: You should go back. I'll be on search for more of them.

Yu: Thanks Diantha! C'mon let's head back!

Yukiko: Agreed. I'm getting sleepy.

**1/10/2020 10:23 P.M.**

*Kalos Pokemon Center & Hotel, Ash was awake, Everyone else wasn't. Then Ash decided to ponder to himself, Then he hears an odd and dark voice in his head. Almost like a Shadow's voice.*

**_?: Aren't you suppose to sleeping by now?_**

_Ash: __Huh? What or who was that? Where are you? Wait, Darkrai?_

_**Darkrai: It was The nightmare of Dreams. The Mythical Pokemon himself! Darkrai!**_

_Ash: Darkrai? Why are you here?_

_**Darkrai: I came too tell you from Arceus that if you have 10 Elemental Stars, You can summon one of the Legendaries to fight.**_

_Ash: I can do that with Ten Stars? But How do I call you though?_

_**Darkrai: You call the name of us... And use us to fight with hatred! Remove all The Evilness! Thats means Whoever is in your way will be **__**removed!  
**_

_Ash: Is that all of it?_

_**Darkrai: Yes, Now then... You must head back to sleep for a new day.**_

_Ash: Wait Dar-_

*Darkrai uses Dark Void, Ash then falls asleep as tomorrow the search continues.

**1/11/2020 9:12 A.M.**

Ash: Guh! Hmm, I'm awake before everyone else... Should I go alone?

*Ash puts on his clothes then wanders downstairs. He eats breakfast and goes out alone, Then he slowly meditates.*

Ash: Hmmmmm...

*Ash focuses more, Than he awaken to something about his surroundings. He notices many mad people at him, He shakes his head. Then he notices the Psychic Star. He reaches for it.*

_Ash: Wait, Do I need to focus for it?_

*Ash closes his eyes and Stretches his hand, Then like magic, He uses a Stone-like chain and wraps around the Psychic star. He pulls it back, Then he grabbed it and Absorbs it. He felt like a shock that snapped him back.*

Ash: Ah! What the hell! Wait, Was that Psychic Star a Fake? Damnit!

*Ash clenches his hand into a Fist, Then some water behind him started floating, Ash turns around and is in shock.*

Ash: Holy Shit, I did get it!

*Ash then opens his hand again and the Water Drops back into the spot, Ash then decided to train for himself. After around 15 minutes, He was starting to smile.*

Yu: You seem energetic.

Rise: More than you think?

Ash: Huh? Oh thanks you two. But I am still trying!

Akira: Don't waste it.

Yu: I found this in The Center. Take it Ash.

Chie: It's suppose to be an Electric Star or something.

*Yu hands Ash the Electric Star, Ash takes it and slowly absorbs it. Then a Gold Shield forms, Yu, Akira and Ash was surprised! Where did it come from?*

Ash: Holy Crap! Where did this come from!?

Yu: Amazing!

Ash: I don't have a clue! This is awesome! But do I have to play it like defensively?

Akira: Well whats your idea?

Ash: Taking big blows.

Yu: Wanna test the Shield?

Yukiko: Yeah! Let's do some training together!

Ash: Whoa No! What if this bad boy cracks in two!? Won't that ruin the mood?

Youske: You've got a point... Haha...

Diantha: Hey Guys! I've got something!

Kanji: Whats that?

Diantha: I've got this Fairy Star! But you need to earn it from me.

Minako: Aw what? That's not easy though!

Chie: Well do any of you people got something for it?

Diantha: You all need to have to come up with one.

Minato: Hey I got an Idea.

Akira: What is it Minato? What's that idea?

Minato: Let's have 100 People vote on who's Popular, Rise Or Diantha!

Diantha: Good Idea, For the Fairy Star.

Rise: What!? Whoa! Hey wait thats...

Minako: I see... So rather than making a comeback, She can test the Champion and Queen of Acting herself with Showbiz.

Kanji: Hell Yeah, That's a Great Idea!

Rise: Ooooh... Thats what you mean, Hey wait! Where are we gonna get 100 People?

Yukiko: We can gather them.

Chie: Sounds a bit hard... How about a voting poll?

Youske: Oh now thats something a genius would say. Let's do it.

Naoto: I'll make some filers for the best of it.

Dawn: Don't worry, It'll work out!

Yu: Oh boy, I got a bad feeling about this.

*Everyone went to work, Everyone got Filers for the Best on the Voting machine, Then they got 100 people to vote, Then they put it in the Machine. One side of it said "Risette: The Famous Idol on Showbiz Vs Diantha: The Queen actress of Kalos!"

Diantha: Fancy Names. I wonder who'll win. Good Luck Rise Kujikawa, It's a long road ahead.

Rise: You too Diantha. May the best win.

*After everyone voted, The results were in! Rise had 54% On Popularity While Diantha had 46% of Popularity, Rise was more Famous than Diantha! Rise was the winner!*

Rise: I won! Wow I didn't know my comeback could beat the Queen herself. How famous are you?

Diantha: Long Story, I don't want to mention it. Anyways Ash, Follow me. I'll give you the Fairy Star.

Ash: Oh thank God. That walking and sharing to others is killing me.

Pikachu: Pika... Pi?

*Diantha leads to Ash to a Cafe, She gives Ash the Fairy Star, Ash absorbs it and shakes Diantha's Hand. Ash had Six Elemental Stars! Meanwhile at The Team Shadow Rocket Base.*

Giovanni: John, What happened out there? Why did you fail me damnit!? This was so Freaking Important!

John: Then you try bitch. Your old and barely do anything you hag!

Giovanni: Watch it you asshole! I can kill you if I feel like it!

John: Kill me? Not if I do it to you first.

Giovanni: Wha-

*Time stops, Giovanni doesn't move but John does. Then he slices through his body with his Sword. Then Giovanni falls to the Floor, He was dead. John smirks at him.*

John: I'm the King now Bitch. Now I lead Team Shadow Rocket!

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**...**

**Yup, Giovanni is killed by John and now John is the leader of Team Shadow Rocket, Has the Plot changed enough? Also, What'll happen to Girason? Will they find The Dark Star? Stay Tuned.**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunite with SEES!

*Meanwhile back at Kalos, Everyone was in the group talking about the Elemental Stars.*

Minato: Okay. That makes it Six Stars. Still a long way to go...

Yu: I know, But why is this mission still A big pain in the ass!?

Naoto: Senpai look I'm with this and I agree. But I want to help Ash out and find his True Home.

Minako: Naoto is right! We have too help also, It's our way to return home to our dimensions.

Uxie: But like what Cynthia said. There will be sacrifices, So I hope we don't die.

Kanji: Holy Damn, For Real?! Thats not good.

Ash: Thats how the legendary Saying goes, You can't change it.

Akira: If we had more people, We'd be fine.

Minato: My friends... There probably lost and doing work without us.

Minako: Yeah... Damn it all.

Yu: But you'll soon reunite with them.

Chie: Yeah! Just believe in yourself!

Youske: Don't give up your best hope yet. They'll come soon, Just you all wait.

Yu: You know, This traveling is much more weirder than a Movie theater, It's so odd.

Naoto: I know that, This is like being in a Labyrinth.

Kanji: Agreed on that Damn part.

Akira: First Kanto, Then Sinnoh, then Kalos. Holy crap i'm getting tired of teleportation! Can we try something else?

Azelf: Too bad. You have to just live with it.

Mesprit: We might have to go somewhere around Mount Coronet, It might contain something special but hidden.

Diantha: Wait, Hidden?

Kanji: Hidden?

Minako: Hidden?

Dawn: Hidden?

Chie: Hidden?

Minato: Hidden?

Rise: Hidden?

Youske: Hidden? You mean like...

Ash: Yes, That kind of Hidden.

Brock: Okay this Hidden Shit is creeping my ass out.

Minako: Well this our best bet, But we do need 14 more stars. Then we head to Spear Pillar.

Ash: Then I can return you home to your worlds. But still, It is a long way to go!

Dawn: I wonder if we will find more Stars there. But still, Onwards we go.

Minato: This is such a pain, Me or Akira don't have our friends but Yu does. Damn my life sucks.

Rise: Well if they all searched in a group it would've been better.

Minako: Like a tracking device would work.

Yu: Naoto's gift was a Device telling me where I am.

Naoto: P-P- Please! Don't bring up that kind of stuff! Everyone else doesn't wanna know!

Minako: Too late, They know now.

Akira: Damn, My friends are still in The other world. What could they be doing?

Brock: Don't know. Lets go to Mount Coronet.

Chie: Right!

Uxie: Anyways... Mt Coronet here we co-

?: Minato-San! Minako-San!

*A Robotic Girl runs toward them and hugs them by surprise. Then more people and a dog came along, They were panting and breathing. Looked like they were out of energy. It was S.E.E.S!*

Mitsuru: Aigis! Don't run like that next time!

Yukari: Minato-San?! Minako-San?! Thank goodness we found you!

Minako: Yep, Its great to find you all!

Minato: Glad to see you ag-

Yukari: YOU IDIOTS! Why'd you both disappear!? We've been looking everywhere for you! How much more idiotic can you be?! HUH!? Do you want me to Unbuckle my Choker and Choke you both!?

Ash: Jesus Christ, She's red hot with anger.

Uxie: Yikes, Someone lost it!

Azelf: You said it.

Brock: Wow, Its like someone losing in a series of games.

Yukari: You two need to know what your both thinking! You morons disappear and we searched all over this Damn Place to find you! Geez, Don't push your luck! Normally i'd slap you two for that!

Junpei: Yuka-Tan, Chill down.

Yukari: HELL DAMN NO STUPEI! Did you not know how hard it was for us to find our Leaders?!

Akihiko: I know your mad, But don't be like this.

Shinjiro: Geez, Why does she act like this sometimes?

Yukari: Well for you two, You have no idea what we- Wait, Huh?

*Yukari looks at Ash, She glares at him. Ash shrugs and backs up.*

Yukari: Who the hell are you?

Ash: I'm As- Oh come on!

Koromaru: Woof!

Mitsuru: What? Something wrong?

Ash: Ugh. We gotta explain everything again!

Ken: Explain Everything again?

Dawn: You'll know...

Ash: You guys need to read the Legendary novel to you.

Aigis: A Legendary Novel? What does that mean?

Junpei: Aigis... A novel means something from the Book.

Ken: Whats this "Explain Everything Again" And what Legendary Novel?

Brock: We got to explain the Story to you all, It's gonna be long story to you all. Be ready to listen. This is extremely important!

*Brock explains the Elemental Stars to everyone, Everyone is impressed by the story.*

Mitsuru: So, Basically the Boy is The Guardian Angel with the Elemental Stars, You don't want something to happen to you. Basically you don't want him to die.

Yu: Thats right.

Minato: Due to us being the Wild Cards, We have to protect him. Returning him home and removing evil.

Yukari: Okay then, Thats why you both disappeared?

Minako: Yeah, Sorry about that everyone.

Akihiko: It's all right Minako.

Ash: Thats nice from you. Hey wait a minute, But then how did YOU all get here?

Mitsuru: After Minato and Minako had both disappeared we were looking around inside and outside Tartarus to see what made them both disappear. Then we looked at an odd Door on the Third floor, But Shadows were blocking its way. We had to fight a ton of them before advancing, Then we ended up in a City with a large tower surrounded by water. Then Yamagishi found multiple Targets, We walked around and around from city to city. Then we all found you, It's a good relief we found you.

Ken: Yeah, We are united once again!

Azelf: More the Merrier? Am I right?

Minako: True Dat.

Shinjiro: Just don't do that next time! You dumb bagheads!

Ash: Whoa big fella! Uh... No need to get... Hasty?

Brock: You mea-

Ash: I know what I mean...

Yu: It's glad that we meet once again. But save the reunion for later. Should we get going?

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	9. Chapter 8: A Star On Ice!

Ash: So with reunions in contact, That makes us a big group.

Minako: It's glad that S.E.E.S is back in business.

Dawn: S.E.E.S? Whats that?

Akihiko: We are the "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad."

Yu: And I'm glad that we have our team back in top.

Minato: Yeah, But we must continue onwards to finish our job.

Akira: So... Can someone scan to find new Elemental Stars?

Yukari: Fuuka can do that, But I don't know if she can locate Every Star.

Rise: I can navigate too! Let me help Fuuka-Chan!

Fuuka: Oh! Um, Okay Rise-Chan!

*Rise uses Himiko, Fuuka pulls out Juno. They begin scanning everywhere in the Pokemon Region. Rise finds an Elemental Star.*

Rise: I found something!

Brock: You did? What Star is it? Where is the location?

Rise: Whoa, Slow down. It's the Ice Star! It looks like it's in somewhere with Snow.

Dawn: Somewhere with Snow?

Mitsuru: That's a hint for all of us.

Ash: Wait I got it! It's in Snowbelle City! That icy city.

Uxie: Oh okay then, Snowbelle city we go!

*The Lake Guardians teleport everyone to Snowbelle City, The temperature was not very cold though. Everyone looked around. Mitsuru kept shooting her head in different directions.*

Mitsuru: How did we? When did we? Why did we?

Shinjiro: Sheesh, Calm down bitch. We just only teleported.

Brock: Theres the Ice Star! Wait, Is this right?

Youske: What the?!

**"Beat us in a Hockey match to win this Star. We are the undefeated team at 4-0!"**

Mitsuru: So a Hockey match?

Ash: It is a hockey match, We gotta pass and shoot, Thats all.

Junpei: Erm No. I'm a Baseball kind of guy, I'm not into Hockey.

Yukari: I take Archery, So I can't do that!

Ken: I'm a Young guy, No way I can participate!

Mitsuru: I don't know anything about Hockey!

Akihiko: I'm a Boxer, So I can't do it either.

Minato: Koromaru is a dog, He can't do Hockey.

Ash: Well then, I guess I can do it.

Yu: I did soccer, So I might do a lot of Shooting and passing.

Minato: Hey I took track, I'll try it out.

Minako: It won't hurt to test it out.

Chie: Don't slip though. It can hurt if you don't balance yourself.

Yukiko: It won't hurt to try, Right?

Naoto: But I never balanced on Ice, How should I know about this?

Rise: Just act like this is skiing. Thats it, Just balance.

*Everyone practiced on the Ice, Then they practiced shooting goals and passing with Hockey Sticks. They all decided to make groups. They waited for the undefeated team to arrive, After a little while. They arrived.*

Guy: Hey man, Your the group waiting for us?

Akihiko: Yeah, Thats right, For the Ice Star.

Tall Guy: Alrighty, You all look good for Hockey. We'll put our names and positions on a sheet. That way you know our names, We are a bit ruthless, Heads up for that.

*The group put their names. The Defense were TJ, Donald, Johnson, Jimmie, Kiki and Moe. Offense was Miles, Michael, Harry, Larry, Ronald and Anthony. They were both named Team One and Team Two.*

Minato: Looks like we are set.

Minako: This is our first time, Lets give it a go.

*Note: I will not, I repeat NOT do everyone and how they do in all three periods. Instead, I will do The Periods and who gets a goal. I hope you understand.*

**1ST PERIOD**

*The Puck Drops, Team One gets it first, Then they were passing it around. Minato's agility and Yu's skills from soccer passes by the defense, Then Minato Psyches the Defense and does a surprise pass to Yukari who fires and scores a Goal with 17:56 Left on the Clock. After some shots, Anthony the Goalie blocked 23 Shots and Ash blocked 31 Shots. Naoto switches for Mitsuru and passes to Minako, She passes to Akihiko and he scores a Left Corner Goal with 2:13 left on the Clock. Then the First Period ended, The Score was 2-0.*

**2ND PERIOD**

*After a 2-0 lead, Brock delivers a hat trick to Kanji who tries to shoot the puck, But it is blocked. Then Ronald scores a goal with 15:28 Left on the clock. Then Yukari delivers a Snipe shot from the Goal at the Blue line with 10:03 Left on the clock. After a hit to Akira, Akihiko stands up and fights Donald, Akihiko delivers punches to his Helmet and wins the fight. Then the Period ends with the score now being 3-1.*

**3RD PERIOD**

*Team One still held a 3-1 lead, Chie and Yukiko races through on the defense andAkira passes the Puck to Chie, Chie passes to Yukiko who Scores a Goal through the Right Leg and into the net with 17:42 Left on the Clock. Then Junpei get penalized for an Interference Call, During that Power play. Jimmie on Team Two scores a Goal with 16:21 Left on the Clock. After some more Blocked Shots, Naoto bounces the Puck off Harry's Skate and Scores another Goal with 9:54 Left on the Clock. Then they played all out defense and win the Game 5-2.*

Ash: We won! First time on Hockey is a W!

Ken: Alright! We are great!

Johnson: Here's your Ice Star, Good luck Angel Guardian.

Junpei: Wait a second. How the Hell do you know that? How the hell so you know it's him!?

Kiki: We have the feeling.

Miles: Good luck buddy!

*The Group leaves in defeat, Ash absorbs the Ice Star, They were now at Seven Stars! They were slowly reaching their Goal.*

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Member

Ash: Man, We are glad to get out of that, Ice sports such as Hockey is sometimes the harshest and rudest thing to happen.

Akihiko: That fight felt good, That guy got a beating of a lifetime!

Mitsuru: For God Sakes Akihiko! This isn't a Game! What haven't you damn learned!?

Ken: Well he is good. Those fists are how he is.

Rise: Yet his famousness can't get a Girl? I wonder why he doesn't have one...

Kanji: He's almost like me, He looks awesome on the outside but inside it's different.

Shinjiro: Well he's just a Friend to me, Tch... Stupid Skills can keep balance.

Minako: That's what makes him a Great guy! He's an awesome man!

Akihiko: Thanks Minako. You are sweeter than I thought.

Fuuka: But then, Where will we go now?

Minato: I don't know. We could have someone who can help us.

Mitsuru: Who though? Who can help us?

Akira: Maybe we can ask someone to join our side?

?: Maybe I can be some assistance?

Minako: Huh? Who the hell are you!?

*A Boy walks up wearing a Calvin Klein Black Jacket, He wore Blue Pants with Black Socks and Reebok Green and Black shoes. He looked at everyone.*

Alex: Call me Alex. Your all Persona Users no?

Shinjiro: Wah? You know about Personas?!

Alex: Of course, I have a Sister who loves art.

Dawn: Were trying to look for more of those Elemental Stars.

Ken: Do you know what they are? Or what they stand for?

Chie: At least tell us or give a hint!

Alex: I have a book that I kept reading for over 3 Years, The Guardian Angel book. The Angel always uses The Elemental Stars to his advantage against Evil, Most of the people don't know Giratina has created the Son of himself. They call him Girason.

Brock: Girason? Wait then thats Giratina's Son!

Aigis: That Novel was based off of the Series of the Persona World. Where shadows sometimes turn into Personas to fight.

Akira: Then we need some help from somebody to find this best case. Anyone got any ideas?

Minato: Sorry Akira, But definitely Not me. Anybody else?

Mitsuru: If only my Father was alive then he could've been helped us, But he died...

Yukari: Senpai...

Koromaru: *Whimpers.*

Alex: I'm sorry to hear that, What happened to him?

Akihiko: He was shot, We couldn't do anything...

Junpei: My head is nothing, Sorry about that...

Ash: I know someone who can help!

Yu: You do know someone? Who is it?

Brock: Who are you talking about?

Ash: Bianca and Lorenzo! Follow me, Best way is a boat.

Ash: My Sister Bianca?! Are you mad!?

Rise: Wait, Who are those two? Where are they at?

Brock: They have a special Garden in Altomare. The island thats called "The Water Island."

Yukiko: Then lead the way! We can earn it before Team Shadow Rocket does.

*Everyone follows Ash to Pokemon Port, Then they took a boat to Altomare. But back at the Team Shadow Rocket base.*

John: They did what now?!

Saturn: They defeated Team Magma along with you in Kalos, The city is back to normal now. They are just heading to a city named Altomare. What can we do now?

Flare Grunt: Why not just kidnap him? That way it is easier.

John: Um Okay then, Hunter J? Can you go to Altomare and Kidnap that Damn Boy? And Kill his friends whoever gets in your way!

J: I wanted my revenge since then... I will be glad too do that.

Mars: I've got my update Master John! We found a Piece of The Dark Star!

John: Thank you Mars, J take some Flare Grunts on your ship and head to Altomare, We will have more, So they can tire themselves out! And we take their Asses out from the Inside! Then we can win that way...

J: Got it, Come along you Slow asshags!

*J grabs a Ship with Flare Grunts and flew off. Not know Ash had a tracking device on him, John smiles and laughs. They were onto Ash's tail.*

John: Soon the time will come... Angel Guardian!

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	11. Chapter 10: Showdown at Altomare!

*They all arrived at Altomare after a very long and boring Boat Ride.*

Pikachu: Cha... Pika Pi!

Ash: Sorry it took so long but, Were here at Altomare, Just stretch right now.

Akihiko: Oh thank Fuck. I was gonna never walk again sitting on that Boat.

Azelf: Due to us being Invisible, We got through it no problem.

Yukari: Being Invisible? Wait a second, That YOUR doing on my Heart Choker?! I almost choked myself from that! You guys are so mean nowadays...

Ken: I didn't think that Guardians can hide themselves without being caught, How can they do it? Is it magic? I really want to know.

Mesprit: It's our... Well, Psychic ability.

Rise: Psychic ability? Wait is those Crystals on your Forehead and Two Tails?

Uxie: Correct-a-Mundo. We have these from the The Gods of Dialga and Palkia on our tails, The Forehead one is from the day we were born. Made by Arceus.

Yu: I see... That's amazing then, But cam we continue finding your friend?

Alex: My sister will kill me when she sees me like this... Aye aye ai. I don't know if I can do this!

Shinjiro: You know your not the only one I feel like people see me as a Gangster.

Naoto: A Gangster hmm? You look like a nice guy on the inside. I know it's in there somewhere.

Akihiko: Thats not all about Shinji, He has to take these Pills to control his Persona after it went Berserk...

Ken: Hey Shinjiro, Look I'm sorry... I didn't know it went Berserk and it killed my mom... Then I hunted you down and the rest of it just happened. Can you forgive me? Or do you still hate me?

Shinjiro: I forgive you Ken, I'm sorry about that accident, I just don't know why Castor went Berserk.

Kanji: Holy Shit, That was pretty damn dark that fast...

Chie: I don't know, Maybe you gotta let him calm down?

Yu: No way in hell that will work, Hey Minato can I ask you something?

Minato: What is it Narukami? You got something?

Yu: How do you use your Persona's? How can you calm them, Is it a Drug like Shinjiro?

Minako: Well the both of us have Evokers and we do fight them once in a while but its not half bad...

Shinjiro: I'm just more than an Outcast, I love Koromaru as a dog. And I'm a cook also.

Youske: HOLD UP, YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE A COOK?!

Shinjiro: Don't be loud dumbass! And yes I can cook good meals...

Teddie: That's such an amazing skill from the Inside!

Ash: Hey guys! Are we gonna talk about Shinjiro's secrets or get our asses moving? I'm wanting to talk to Bianca!

Mitsuru: Hey Ash! Wait for all of us!

Aigis: So this is what a friend can be to a family?

*Ash wanders around Altomare, Then he finds Lorenzo's Shop where Lorenzo was working on a Gondola, Ash smiles as he sees Lorenzo.*

Lorenzo: Well hello again Ash! How are you?

Ash: I'm good, These People are my friends, Well one thing for sure is that they are Persona Users. But they like to help out. What about the Lati's?

Lorenzo: Persona Users?! Is it about that Special Book you are in? The Angel Guardian?

Ash: Yes and I want to let you that I am that Angel Guardian.

*Lorenzo jumps back and thinks, Then he lets everyone inside. Ash gets greeted Bianca by Latias then Latios. Pikachu jumps onto Latias' back, They played together as Ash was speaking to Bianca.*

Bianca: So let me get this straight, Your the Angel Guardian over the Ancient Book and you want to go to your true home?

Ash: Yes Bianca, It's a long road ahead...

Akira: Everything you said was right, Were trying to help him out.

Bianca: Try the Soul Dew. Maybe it can tell you something...

*Ash goes over to the Soul Dew, He then looks at it as he concentrates. Then the Dragon Star comes out and Ash Absorbs it.*

Bianca: Ash how did you...?

Yu: Like we said, It's from the Legendary Book.

Aigis: Based off a Book that Minato-San told me.

Minato: And she kills the mood, Yay for that...

Bianca: I see, Wait what type of Model is She?

Aigis: Type of Model...?

Mitsuru: She's an Anti Shadow Weapon, But is interested in our Leader and speaks Dog Language.

Bianca: Okay then, Thats creepy.

Alex: Hello again Sister... How are you..?

Bianca: Again Brother?! After you walked away from this Island for Four Months and you come back with that Bullshit? No I am NOT talking to you again.

Alex: And thats my welcome in return, I'm terrible at Arting so my sister really digs into me for my actions.

Ash: Yikes Dude...

Junpei: Talk about bad luck for a nice Sister.

Akihiko: We need to go to locations and get away from evil, Do you have any ideas Bianca?

Fuuka: But when we go somewhere it's as if they know his location... Like a tracking device is planted somewhere on him...

Minako: I don't know about a Tracking Device Fuuka. Thats a low chance!

*Yu notices something on Ash's left foot, It was a Red light.*

Yu: Um Ash? What the Hell is that Blinking thing on your Left Foot?

Minato: Blinking thing? Wait a minute... A Tracking Device?!

Youske: Crap they know were here! We gotta remove it!

Kanji: Oh Shit, Somebody get a crowbar! We gotta detach that thing off his foot!

Akira: No everyone hold on. I got a small dagger, I just need to be careful with it.

*Everyone watches Akira before they look around for a Crowbar, Akira slowly moves his dagger on the tracking device. Then it pops off!*

Akira: It's off but what do we do with this?!

Bianca: Destroy the Light! Then throw it in the water! That'll remove our situation!

*Akira smash the Light with his Elbow. The Light fails to blink, Then Akira threw it in the water where it was never seen again.*

Yu: Holy Crap that scared me...

Rise: I think it's too late now, They might've known our location.

Brock: Oh no, You don't mean that they...

Naoto: Yes, They might arrive anytime soon. Let's get out of here as fas-

*Then the Ground shakes from a big boom, Everyone rushes outside and sees J's a Drone-like Ship, Then tons of Flare Grunts drop out and start attacking.*

Yukari: It seems as if they are trying to get our attention.

Dawn: We can't leave the town like this! We got to fight back!

Chie: Dawn's right! We have to help the town out!

Minato: But how!? The place might be too confusing! What if they take Ash hostage?

Ash: Maybe I can stay here. I can fight back if neccesary.

*Everyone gets their Persona ready Except Ash cause he races back to the Garden. They race outside to find the Ruckus. They all meet in a stalemate. J hops out and smirks.*

J: So it seems as if your Ash's Protectors?

Mitsuru: It shows you want to find a way to want him, We won't let you have him!

J: Have it your way! Flare Grunts! Attack them!

Joker: We gotta rebel them! Attack back with defense!

*Every Persona defends, They fight back against the group. After a Little bit, The Flare Grunts pant in tireness. Bianca, Lorenzo and the Lati's race outside.*

Bianca: Did they do it Granpa?

Lorenzo: Looks like it. We gotta see what else happens next.

Azelf: Okay this isn't good.

Mesprit: We Gotta leave right now!

Uxie: Agreed, We gotta get out of here somehow.

Ash: My Psychic Star! I can teleport everyone outta here!

Azelf: Good idea! Goodbye J.

Alex: Wait Ash! NO!

*But then in a flash, Ash teleports everyone out of Altomare and J becomes Flustered and Angry!*

J: FUCK! They damn escaped!

Bianca: Good! So you can never see them again!

J: Then I'll make them see me again. Capture her!

Bianca: Wait... OH NO!

*J Shoots Bianca. She turns to Gold Cement, Latios notices and rushes to her Aid. J turns Latios into Gold Cement also.*

Lornezo: Bianca! Latios! Let my Daughter out now! *Grabs J's hand*

J: Get the Fuck off me Old Man!

*Then J punches Lorenzo in the Jaw so hard she knocks him out cold.*

J: Take these two, We can find them another way around...

*J and the Flare Grunts enter the Ship with a Frozen Bianca and Latios, On their way back to base.*

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	12. Chapter 11: The Rescue!

*Inside Hunter J's ship*

J: She's frozen, I'll let her talk about where they all are, It will be quicker.

*J pushes the button down to release Bianca's Head. Bianca becomes scared.*

Bianca: What the? Where am I? Why can't I move!?

J: Tell me! Where did you send them!?

Bianca: I-I-I Don't know! Honestly I don't, Wait where is Grandpa!? And where am I?

Man: He's back at your home, We've decided to let you talk. If you refuse then your friend here will get hurt.

Bianca: Latios?! No please! Let him go!

J: Then tell me about where those Assholes went!

Bianca: There location is unknown. That's all I know!

J: Your more damn useless than I fucking thought. Your weak!

*J smacks Bianca with her Fist. She kept punching her, Then she got A Comb and Scissors, She then started cutting the Hair on the Eons part off. Then she made sure it never grew again.*

Bianca: Stop, This is too much for me...

J: Thats what happens when you help them, You disgraceful Bitch.

*Meanwhile on the Grounds below.*

Ash: Wait, We escaped? How the fuck did we-

Azelf: You teleported us all out of there. Nice Job Ash!

Alex: But my sister! She's in trouble you know! I have to save her!

Yu: We had to get out of there you know! We were in trouble!

Alex: My Sister You dipshit! How'd you feel if that was your little or big sister!?

Yu: Ngh, Why I-

Akira: Hey, Don't bring Nanako's name! Only they could say that name, Why are you mean?

Alex: Well what if that was Nanako!? What would've you done!?

Yu: ...

Alex: Excatly! Your in the same spot I am in! What would you do? Waste time by Leaving her in there and argue?

Naoto: Stop it! This is our Senpai's choice! We ca-

Yu: Naoto-Kun, Alex is right, What if they try to kill her? Remember our job? We save the people from their Shadows!

Youske: Dude, This is different! She was taken by Ship! Not by some Shadows!

Chie: But Youske, Isn't this kinda the same thing?

Rise: I can scan for her Airship, It will be faster!

Ash: I detected where they are! There near our location, And they landed!

Rise: That was faster than I expected...

Akihiko: Well no time for Compliments, Let's get going!

*Everyone rushes to J's ship, They stay behind some trees and wait for the Ship to open. Finally everything clears.*

Alex: I'm coming Sister. Just you wait!

Shinjiro: Don't we need a plan?

Ken: I have to agree.

Kanji: I can be a distraction and you can all race in.

Youske: You need more than a Distraction moron, You need something loud to draw them away.

Minato: Maybe we can use our Personas to destroy trees and say we were training?

Aigis: That would start a Forest Fire, That won't work.

Yu: Aigis is right, We don't want to start that... Maybe if we do a fake surprise attack on the ship they can be distracted.

Minako: I'll distract them. Once I get out of there, You rush in and rescue her. Then we teleport back to Altomare and continue.

Rise: Good idea, But the Ship is big so we might split into groups.

Naoto: Alright Minako and Minato, Lead the way.

Minako: Orpheus! Agi!

Minato: Orpheus! Agi!

*Both Orpheus damages the Ship, Then the Men ran out and Chased Minato and Minako who ran into the forest. They chased after her as everyone else went inside.*

Naoto: Coast is Clear. Lets sneak in, Don't worry.

*Everyone sneaks in, Then they all split and went into groups down into different hallways. They were all searching around, Feeling the Walls for camouflage. Yu finally felt something.*

Yu: Naoto! Over here!

Naoto: A door? Hmm, This is an odd ship.

*Yu opens the Door and sees tons of Frozen People and Pokemon. Then they notice Bianca and Latios and set them both free.*

Bianca: Thank you! I-I...

Alex: It's okay Sister, Let's get out of here.

J: Your not going anywhere! Your coming with me!

Yu: You! You son of a bitch! Why the Hell are you doing this?

Naoto: Kidnapping People and Pokemon is wrong! Who's your client?

J: I don't want to tell, You'll be my Crew next. *Points freeze gun at them.*

Junpei: You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your head off!

J: Eh? Who the Hell is that?

*Junpei jumps onto J's back and puts her into a Sleeper Hold. J slowly begins to fade.*

Naoto: Junpei!? What are you doing?

Junpei: Quickly! Get the Hell outta here! I'll deal with this Bitch myself!

*Naoto, Yu, Bianca, Latios and Alex escape the room, J struggles to get Junpei off, Then Junpei keeps fisting from her left head. She throws him off and falls to a knee, Junpei flees the room and gets out of the Ship. J goes to the Camera room and searches but finds nothing, She grits her teeth.*

J: Damnit! They all escaped. Fly away! We'll track them down that way!

*J recalls her Men back to the Ship as Everyone escapes from it. Then J's men gets on board and they fly away.*

Akira: Minato? Minako? There both gone, You can come out.

Minako: Are they finally gone?

Rise: All of them are gone, They all flew away in the ship.

Minato: Thank God, I thought we would be caught.

Ash: Well Alex, Your sister is free, Now what will you do?

Alex: I think I'll head back to Altomare with Her, I don't want to get her hurt again.

Mesprit: But what about the Group? Can't you help?

Chie: I think that's a good idea. Try to protect your sister from them again.

Yukiko: Well it will be a while when you were with the group.

Yukari: Yeah, Good luck protecting her.

Alex: Thanks everyone. Latios, Can you fly us both back?

Latios: Shawn, Shaw..

*Latios carries Bianca and Alex, Then Alex waves goodbye as they flew back. Then everyone was glad it was over.*

Kanji: Holy crap, That was rough. What now?

Shinjiro: It's best to rest, Today was pretty nuts.

Azelf: You said it...

Ken: Gotta Agree. It's a rough one rescuing someone from Evil.

Fuuka: You mean something like me?

Akihiko: Yeah, Lets head to a Center and rest.

*Everyone heads to a nearby Hotel and rests, They rescued Bianca from J. They also got more Elemental Stars. Ash wonders if the adventure will lead them to Victory.*

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	13. Chapter 12: The Hunt for Stars!

**1/11/2020 8:30 A.M.**

*Ash wakes up and goes outside before everyone else again. He sits on a Bench and laughs to himself.*

Ash: Hahahaha, What the hell... What am I getting myself into? Everywhere I go, I harm my friends... Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Iris, Bianca, Casey and Cilan are in trouble. If I go somewhere I harm my friends. This is my duty? Haha, What Bullshit.

*Ash bangs his shield on the Road, He shakes his head in anger.*

Ash: I need to get the Elemental Stars before all my friends wake up. They'll get themselves harmed also, Their Persona's can't fight forever! I'm sorry Pikachu... I don't want to see you hurt.

*Ash then starts walking off into the Woods. Minato who was awake overhears everything and slowly watches him walk into the woods.*

Minato: Ash you bastard. Why did you do that choice? I'll be fine with my friends.

*Minato decides to wait for everyone, He explores the Hotel by himself. Then he looks at his wristband, And then his Evoker. He closes his eyes.*

Minato: Orpheus, What do I do? I don't want to leave Ash or my Friends Behind, I need an answer!

*Minato waits, Then he feels something. He nods and writes a note. Then he leaves the Hotel and chases Ash into the Woods. Minako gets up and notices the note. She reads it and is in shock.*

Minako: Minato Niisan, Why did you do this?

*Minako grabs the note and leaves the room and puts her head on her knees, After everyone wakes up. They notice Minako in a upset mood.*

Yu: Minako? Why are you sad? And what are you holding in your hand?

Mitsuru: There is no time to be sad, We gotta move.

Minako: Everyone. Read this letter from Minato. This is important to him!

_Minato: Dear Everyone,_

_I have not quitted the team yet, Ash isn't here because he thought you were all in danger. He knew that if he did the work himself then he can prevent the people and pokemon from being captured by evil. I went after him because I know he is out there somewhere, He can't have disappeared by himself to hunt something like a Elemental Star. Do not worry though, Once I get him with a few more Elemental Stars then I will return with him. Just stay where you are and don't think of finding the both of us! I hope you all understand._

_Signed: Minato Arisato._

Akira: What the Hell!? He left on his own!?

Yukari: That idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!

Pikachu: Pika...

Ken: Don't worry Pikachu, We will find him!

Yu: We gotta follow them, We can't let them get caught!

Shinjiro: But Minato's a persona user. Whats wrong with that?

Rise: Duh. A ton of things! He could run out of energy!

Yu: His Persona can be taken over.

Chie: Or even get Injured by a ton of Shadows!

Mitsuru: He can even get himself lost in those woods!

Akihiko: Then We should waste no more time. Let's go after him!

*Everyone gets their Persona weapons and walk into the woods. Meanwhile with Ash.*

Ash: Come on, Where would that damn Grass Star be at?

*Ash walks around the trees some more before he notices the Grass go up and down in a weird way. Ash finally smiles and realizes he found the Grass Star! The walking was over!*

Ash: Thank Damn God, Thank you Arceus for finding the Grass Star.

*Ash absorbs the Grass Star, Then he feels vines come out as he looks around too fond his exit. Then he looks lost and heads East instead, Meanwhile with Minato.*

Minato: Oh my Damn, Why did Ash go this far? I swear we should keep a device on him... Wait a second, What is that smell? Is that Honey?

*Minato looks to his right, There was a Bunch of Combee's making Honey, Minato's stomach growls.*

Minato: Agh damnit! I knew eating only eggs was a bad idea! I just hope the Combee's can help me.

*Minato slowly walks over to the Combee's then he waves. The Combee's look ready to attack, Minato begs on his knees.*

Minato: Please Combee's! I'm really hungry... I need some food to eat please! Please, I'm begging you. I don't want to starve.

Combee: Bee? Comb? Combee!

*Combee calls from inside, A Vespiquen comes out with it's Red eyes and looks at Minato's eyes who were frightened. Minato never saw a Vespiquen before.*

Minato: Easy there... Look, I need something to eat for me. I hadn't eaten a good breakfast.

*Vespiquen comes out with a Jar of Honey, Then it bit Minato and then gave him the Honey.*

Minato: Ouch... but Thank you!

Vespiquen: Vespiquen.

*Vespiquen leaves, Minato slowly eats the Honey. Then he searches around and trips over a Rock. He looks like he wanted to kick it, But it wasn't a rock. It was the Bug Elemental Star! He picked it up and smiled.*

Minato: Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna have a rough day. Damnit now where do I go? Let's try West.

*Minato walks toward West, After a little bit of walking, He finds a way out and sees a Lake. Then he saw Ash on the Other side looking at the Water. He walked over to him.*

Minato: There you are you dumb moron, Why are you here?

Ash: Minato, Look... I don't your friends or my friends getting hurt or taken... That's why I need to do this alone.

Minato: We can protect them also Ash, Our mission is to fight for our lives. Thats what our role is.

Ash: The Role of S.E.E.S? Cause all we did is run from Evil and never face it head on. That's what my issue is.

Minato: Your issue... I had an incident in 1999 When my parents died. Then Aigis was forced to seal Death inside of me, And I was transferred over Gekkoukan and fighting the shadows for my family. Thats what I want, To avenge for my Parents...

Ash: Wow Minato, You must be on a big mission to fight for light. Your right, I need to get back into the Fight.

Minato: That's right, We are a team that fights for you. We will get you home no matter how long it takes.

Ash: I feel an Elemental Star inside of me. Like the Flame of a Fire to tell me to fight.

*Ash puts his hand up high and fires off a Little fireball, Everyone in the woods saw it.*

Minako: Was that...?

Yukiko: I think it was!

Naoto: No time to waste! Let's go!

*They all head toward the Fireball. Back with Minato and Ash.*

Minato: That's nice, So your at Eight?

Ash: I found the Grass Elemental Star, So I am actually at Nine.

Minato: Thats awesome, I got this from tripping over something, It's the Bug Elemental Star.

Ash: Oh Thanks Minato, You truly are amazing.

*Ash slowly absorbs the Bug Elemental Star, Then a Golden Ring formed on his Left Hand, He smiles at his hand as they were halfway through.*

Ash: Let's find everyone else, They must be worried.

Minato: It's best to find them, They are finding the both of us.

*Ash and Minato walked back into the Woods together, Then they found everyone.*

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	14. Chapter 13: The Promise

*After Ash and Minato walked out, They were tired out, They waited and finally reunited with everyone.*

Dawn: Ash! There you are!

Rise: You moron! Why did you leave? Do you not know what could've happened!? We were scared you know!

Youske: What the hell man! Did you not know how we had to find you?

Shinjiro: Damn dude. We had to walk all the woods just to find you and having to chase you down.

Minako: Sometimes you guys aren't thinking bravely. Your going out on your own too much!

Junpei: Yeah man, What the hell? You can't just keep running and vanishing all the time! We fight for you!

Ash: I don't know everyone, I don't anyone to take you and brainwash you. Cause losing you means something big to me.

Minato: Brainwash? That's what they do when they take you?

Brock: Maybe a friend he knows, He doesn't want The Devil's son taking you and turning you into Shadows.

Yukari: Wait what? Us turning into Shadows? Like the Dark Hour?

Naoto: Ash listen, I promise is that I want to protect you till the end of your Adventure. We don't care who or what is in your way until you return to your True Home, All your Legendary friends are waiting for you for a long time. That's what I want to do.

Minato: I'm with you Naoto, No matter what happens. We will get you home, Whatever happens. It happens, We fight for each other and thats it.

Ash: Okay everyone, But I want to promise something to you all, I promise to help along as best as I can, Heroes don't stand down and let everyone do all the work. They fight darkness and find the true path that leads to victory. That is why as an Angel Guardian I need too fight along with Persona users. They were born from Shadows by the creator itself. But it's becoming a form that why we battle together as a group. We don't sit and let one person do all of everything. We all fight for each other, That is what I promise to do.

Yu: Wow Ash, You got the Heart of Determination. Alright, As long as we help then we can win.

Rise: Senpai... Your kind words brings us all together, You are such a gentle person.

Mitsuru: I have to agree. Some can fight for each other, But what I fight for was usually for my Father. But now, I'm fighting for you and fulfilling the wish everyone has asked. I won't back down from any challenge from now on.

Teddie: Mitchan, You are very nice with words. Thats what I "bear" to stand those words with!

Dawn: What about your promise Teddie? Don't you wanna help Ash out?

Teddie: My promise? Well, Ever since I was born from the inside of the TV, I wonder how I was made into Human form, All I just want is to find a happy life for me. And no matter who the Mastermind of The Midnight Channel is, I wanna defeat him and move on from where I am made for.

Akihiko: Teddie... Wow, You are sure a bold one. You know that?

Ken: Well one thing for sure is, We can all make a promise that will stick together.

Yukari: He's right, Our promise right now will stay in this group.

Yu: That's right, Do you get it now?

Ash: Thanks everyone. I do get it now.

Akira: Thats good to hear from you. Well then, Shall we get going?

Ash: I'm in for hunting!

Minato: Same here, What is there to lose?

?: Your not going anywhere on my watch!

Ash: Huh!? Who said that?

Junpei: Oh of course it had to be YOU!

*Ash turns around and looks up. It was Hunter J! She was back for revenge!*

Ash: Oh no, Not Hunter J again...

J: That's right Bitch. I came back after a while. What did I miss?

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**Sorry for this Chapter being Short! I had no time to make this very long. Please forgive me!**


	15. Chapter 14: Vs J! John's Confrontation?

*They all looked at the Sky to see Ash's Old Nemesis. Hunter J riding on the back of her Salamence.*

Junpei: You son of a bitch! Your back again!?

Yukari: When will you give up?! You've been annoying us for a while!

J: I will never let it go until I get what I need for. That Golden Boy your protecting!

Ken: But why are you doing this? Don't you have a better idea why?

Dawn: Yeah, Why? Why him? He uses his Pokemon for friendship!

J: Well what about those Pokemon You use Brat? You use them as tools like Pokemon don't you?

Ash: ...

Brock: Pokemon as Tools...?

Minako: Don't listen to her Ash!

Yu: Well Dumb Dumb. If you think that Pokemon are tools, Why are YOU using them? Answer that Genius!

J: I have no concern for you Bitch, I'll make a deal, Give Ash to me. I'll leave you alone from now on.

Kanji: To Hell with that Shit!

Joker: We protect him from Evil! And that is final! We use our Persona's to rebel the Evil!

J: Oh yeah, Your the Leader of the Phantom Thieves against Society am I right? Well then Answer this then. What do you use your Persona's for? And how?

Minato: I shoot myself in the Head with an Evoker. My Symbol of accepting death and mortality!

Joker: I literally rip my mask off my Face. Symbolizing freedom from the chains of Society that forced us to veil our true selves.

Yu: We use Tarot Cards to crush. Symbolizing our acceptance of our Shadow Selves and becoming a team together.

J: Very interesting for leaders like you. But I won't go down without a fight, I got a weapon too.

Minako: A weapon, Oh no. It's that Cannon on her arm!

Naoto: Be ready for that!

J: Wrong Stupid! Terrain-Yosemite!

*J crushes a Blue Pokeball. Then Terrain-Yosemite came out with a Body of a Salamence, Its claws like a Drapion, And the Legs of a Gallade. Mitsuru couldn't believe it.*

Mitsuru: A Persona!

Akihiko: But how? She doesn't even have the Power within!

J: You can thank Girason for this. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment to arrive.

Chie: What the hell!? What is that thing?!

Rise: ...! This Power level! I can sense it without Himiko... But that's insane...

Yukari: The Power is strong huh? Well we have to brace a fight for ourselves!

Chie: Then we have to battle with it. No Matter What!

(Music Start: Persona Q2 Nothing is Promised.)

J: I'll make your excuses sorry for a team like you all.

Yu: No way were an excuse!

Naoto: We fight together for ourselves! What about you?

Mitsuru: We fight for our lives to the end, Thats what we care about!

Minato: That's right! Orpheus! Agilao!

Yukari: Isis! Garula!

Akihiko: Caesar! Mazio!

Ken: Kala-Nemi! Zionga!

Yukiko: Konohana-Sakuya! Maragi!

Naoto: Sukuna-Hikona! Eiha!

*Terrain-Yosemite takes multiple hits from everyone, Chie then Smiles at the opportunity.*

Chie: Take this! Hwah!

Naoto: Chie don't!

*Chie whiffs at Terrain-Yosemite but Misses, She turned around and felt a breath. What stood behind her was J who smirked at her. Chie then stood to her usual position.*

J: *Chuckles.* Wow, So much of a Girl huh?

Chie: What do you mean by that!?

*J puts her hand on her head, Then on Chie's head. J smirks.*

J: Your a small Girl, Didn't know that?

Chie: I. Am. Not. SMALL! Hwaagh!

*Chie tries to kick but J grabs and Pulls her foot.*

Chie: Owowowow! This hurts!

J: Isn't it rude to kick a Lady? You need matters Young Lady.

*J kicks Chie's kneecap from the Top. Then she shoves Chie back, Chie clutches her Knee in pain. Minako ran to Chie's aid.*

Minako: Chie-Chan! Are you alright!?

Chie: Kinda. I felt my bones crack there... Ow...

J: Listen to me dumb bitch, I am a Hunter. She can defend herself of she needs it.

Ash: No way. Not on my watch! Ho-oh! I summon you!

J: What now!?

*Ash throws his Golden Ring as he Summons Ho-oh.*

Chie: Damn... That's amazing!

Ash: I guess sometimes I must make a way to fight Legendary against Hunter. Ho-oh, Sacred Fire!

J: Salamence! Hyper Beam!

*Ho-Oh and Salamence collide attacks, Then J smirks at the open Ash. Naoto then fires a round and hits J in her Shoulder.*

J: Damnit! Who did that!?

Naoto: As a Detective I have too stop you! Justice will be served!

J: Well then, Terrain-Yosemite! I need your assisstance.

*Terrain-Yosemite grabs Naoto, It attempts to eat her. Izanagi then Slices the Arm. Ho-Oh catches Naoto and puts her down safely.*

Naoto: Thanks Ash.

Yu: Are you alright Naoto?

Naoto: Almost eaten by a Persona, Of course im fine!

Rise: That's a close call. So you wanna play ruthless huh? Then two can play that game! Himiko!

J: Hmph! Bring it on Idol!

*Rise and J clash, So does Himiko and Terrain-Yosemite. Due to Rise's small range and Far distance with Boomerangs, She manages to get a couple scratches on J. J barely gets a Fist on Rise.*

Kanji: Holy Shit, She is amazing.

Youske: Now I know why Ash meant by dangerous.

J: Damn you. This isn't over!

Rise: Then I'll go on if I need to!

J: Well then Salamence use-

?: Thats enough J. You did good enough.

J: What!? But I'm so close!

Rise: Huh? Who was that?

John: Oh right, You might have never heard of me. I'm John, I am now the leader of Team Shadow Rocket.

Ash: Your the leader!? Where is Giovanni!? What did you do to him?

John: Ahaha! Giovanni? That old ass man has been leading too long for failure. It's time that someone ELSE decides to take his game. Pikachu isn't worth a time of kidnapping anymore. He's been leadin the team since '99 and from now has nothing but fail and fail and FAIL. Kidnapping isn't worth it! He's not a real leader!

Yukari: So what you did was kill him and take his place?

Junpei: What the hell? Why would you do that? Isn't that absurd?

John: Geez, You all got rocks in your brains or something? He's so old that he thinks "Oh kidnapping Pokemon is the best thing to do since I got nothing else to do." God damnit, Why not just be a REAL crime boss? Cause that's why I am taking his place from now on.

Ken: Your sounding more like Takaya! Taking his place isn't the right thing just cause he wanted to kidnap some creatures!

John: Oh yeah? Even if he did kidnap Pikachu, What would he do with him? Take his DNA and thats it!? Bullshit, Kidnapping Pokemon is wasting time.

Pikachu: Pika.. Pikachu.

Ash: Waste of time? Thats what you think?

John: I think a real crime boss should learn how to do crimes the real way.

Mitsuru: How will you achieve that? What will you plan to get this?

John: Hydreigon. Dragon Pulse on Naoto.

Naoto: What the!?

*John summons a Hydreigon as fast as he could, Then Dragon Pulse hits Naoto hard. John stares at the others, Then looks at J.*

John: We should be on our way. I plan on taking Ash but... There's no fun in all of that.

Ash: Me? Wait, What would you do to me?!

Dawn: Piplup! Hydro Pump!

John: Raichu, Thunderbolt the Piplup.

*Raichu appears from behind John, He clashes through Piplup's Hydro Pump. Then stands tall over Piplup, Piplup runs back to Dawn.*

Dawn: Piplup? Why come back to me?

Minato: Water is weak to Electricity. Piplup didn't want to be Electrocuted.

John: Exactly, Now then. Goodbye everyone.

Yu: Wait!

*John and J teleport back to J's airship, Along with J's Persona as well. Everyone looked at each other.*

Ash: Damnit, He got away.

Kanji: But why the hell would he take Giovanni's place?

Mitsuru: There's no time for questions! We have to get the Phantom Thieves and All the Elemental Stars!

Akira: If only they were here right now.

Naoto: Phantom Thieves? Me and Senpai chased him down. There is more?

Chie: I wonder who the Phantom Thieves are.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Reunite!

*Everyone talked about the The Phantom Thieves. Ash became Concerned for Akira.*

Ash: Akira look, Don't be sad you can't find your friends. You'll find them soon enough.

Akira: I hope so, We are a group after all.

Naoto: Let's see what happens though, We might search for them.

_Fuuka: Why am I sensing more People? They seem to be close by._

Rise: Close by? Wait what? ...For Real?!

Akira: Maybe that's my friends! They've been looking for me!

Mitsuru: Then let's move, We got no time to waste.

Minato: On it Mitsuru!

Minako: Right, We should get going!

Akihiko: Let's not get Hasty when we encounter however. Be on Guard.

_Rise: There coming in Fast! Get ready to Guard if you have too!_

Akira: Everyone? Haru? Yusuke? Futaba?

Yu: Those are there names? Wow, Sounds like actual people more than Phantom Thieves.

* * *

*Bushes Rattled and Trees moved. Everyone came out, However something was not good with Makoto.*

Akira: Everyone...? Is that you?

Noir: Oh man, So many Shadows to defeat.

Skull: What a Pain in the Ass. Oh hello Joker, Where the hell have you been!?

Queen: Ugh, My Head...

Minako: Uh, Is she okay?

Mitsuru: She's clutching her head. Why though?

Brock: Yikes! She's sweating Buckets! What happened to her?

Dawn: Oh no, Did she get Poisoned? I'll get an Antidote for her!

Yu: Oh no, Are you okay? You don't look good.

Rise: She's Poisoned! Oh boy, Does anyone have an Antidote at least?

*Dawn raced to the Pokemon Center and back with an Antidote in hand.*

Dawn: Here, Have this, It'll remove the Poison.

Queen: Thank...You...

*Dawn sprays Makoto with an Antidote, Then a little later, She gets up fully energized. Everyone reverted back to there Normal selves.*

Naoto: You were Poisoned so, We needed to help you out.

Haru: Thanks so much, You are kind people.

Futaba: Thank goodness! Our Leader is safe and sound!

Akira: Sorry for my disappearance. I was called here, By a Creature.

Mesprit: We are not creatures! Hmph!

Akechi: Looks to us that you are. Maybe, They are special ones?

Azelf: Special? What makes you say that?

Ash: Well we can save that for later. How did you get here and what happened before you found us?

Ann: It's quite the story you wouldn't regret listening...

* * *

*Start of Flashback.*

Mona: Our Leader is missing, We can't proceed without him.

Panther: Well obviously he told us to follow when we were open. So he didn't run off like that!

Queen: Let's get going then. We can't waste any more time by standing here.

Crow: Where did he go though? What would he have started with?

Mona: I'll transform, Queen you take the wheel and drive the direction Joker might've went at.

Noir: Is that really a safe idea? We can go in circles instead.

Skull: Well no time to waste, Let's start finding him.

Fox: I have to say, This is a good time to get moving. We can't waste any more time by standing here.

*Morgana transforms into his Vehicle form, Makoto takes the wheel and drives North. Nobody found shadows up ahead, Makoto attempted to Brake but fails.*

Queen: Mona? Why aren't you slowing down!? We might hit something!

Mona: I wish I knew! But I can't!

Oracle: Oh Crap! Are we gonna crash? I think I'm gonna be Sick!

Crow: Can someone have there weapon and slow down Mona? That'll be his Brake!

Noir: Take my Axe and stick it out! Hurry Crow!

*Crow grabs Noir's Axe and scrapes along the Ground, It didn't slow down however.*

Skull: Oh Captain's Ship! Were gonna hit something!

Panther: I don't want to die! Not Like this!

Fox: If only our leader was here, Then he would know how to do this!

*Everyone saw a wall up ahead, Everyone shrieked! But when they hit the wall. They actually went through the wall and into a Forest! Morgana was no longer in his vehicle form. Everyone got up and searched around.*

Queen: What the? What is this place?

Oracle: Let me scan where we are!

Fox: We seem to be in a forest?

Skull: No Shit Sherlock!

*Then a Stunky comes out. Makoto looks at it and smiles at it.*

Queen: Well hello there, Are you lost? I can help you.

Stunky: Stun! Stunkkky! *Uses Toxic.*

Queen: Ugh! Oh man...

Noir: Queen! Are you okay!?

Crow: We should leave, That Stunky might call on a herd.

_Oracle: I found multiple people! And our leader is with them! Go East!_

Panther: You got it Oracle!

*End Of Flashback.*

* * *

Haru: That's how we found you, Thank goodness your safe.

Dawn: You all were scared by Pokemon. I know that feeling sometimes.

Brock: Well hello, Can you please share some time with me Ladies?

Haru: Would you like me to Chop you and cover yourself with your own blood?

Ash: Holy Christ, She just shown her darker self. Note to Self, Don't pick on Haru.

Futaba: She's like that sometimes. Anyways, Whats your deal here?

Naoto: Were trying to bring this Boy back to his True Home, He is the Angel Guardian.

Makoto: The Angel Guardian? Don't you mean?

Ash: Thats me, Anyways. Can we get together now? Cause from the start I never heard your names... Can you tell me?

Yu: Sure, It might take a while to get our names used too.

*Everyone told their Names and Stories, Then Ash Dawn and Brock told their Stories.*

Rise: Wow Ash-Senpai! You are a cool person!

Ash: (Blushes) Haha, It's not that much. But shouldn't some of you be in School? Maybe doing Activitys?

Dawn: I don't know, How I look at Takeba is making me think she'll pierce an Arrow through my Guts. Wait, Would you do that?

*Yukari shot an Arrow, It brushed by Dawn's right ear. Dawn turned around and sweatdropped.*

Dawn: She damn would, Don't piss Yukari off...

Brock: So, What can backup do again? They don't fight but feel some shocks?

Futaba: Yeah, Thats why we do that a lot.

Fuuka: Mm-Hm! It helps indicate enemies up ahead.

Rise: Well I decided to help Fight and Backup, It's still a long road up ahead.

Minato: Geez, Did she have a "Change of Heart?"

Ken: That's not even funny. That was so bad.

*Everyone chuckled as they were all together in a Group again, Now what await's their challenges for them?*

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	17. Chapter 16: The Normal Star

*Everyone was together at last. Now everyone looked at each other without saying a word, Ash finally broke the silence.*

Ash: So... What do we do now?

Dawn: We finally find the rest of the Elemental Stars for you. Geez, Someone has a rock for brains.

Chie: Yeah-ha! This mission will be easier with the rest of us!

Yukiko: Mm-Hm! This will be a breeze for us!

Haru: So basically, What we need to search for is Elemental Stars? That will return you home Ash-Kun?

Akira: We are currently halfway done, We got Ten out of Twenty Elemental Stars, Then we head for Spear Pillar.

Yu: Yes, Thats what we plan from now on. Let's start the promise we make.

Ken: It's our new mission, We promise to do this!

Minako: We will finish it to the end! And we will never change it!

Yu: We will always complete whatever we do. It's not gonna be bad for us.

Rise: Geez Senpai, You always are the Determined one with your words.

Youske: I gotta agree, You seem like the Guy who is always there for all of us.

Makoto: What can make this mission hard?

Brock: Evil Leaders getting in our way, It's not normal at all.

Teddie: Speaking of not Normal. How can we get the Normal Elemental Star? It's a beary interesting theory I want to know.

Kanji; Maybe act normal? That might work.

Ryuji: That will kill the mood for me, How can we act Normal? Stand here and chat?

Koromaru: Arf Arf. *Notices Pikachu.* Grrr...

Ash: Whoa there, What're you pissed at Pikachu for?

Mitsuru: Pikachu is a Mouse, So it's obvious that Koromaru wants to go after him.

Minako: Wow, Koro-Chan doesn't seem happy with Mice.

Akira: Badass, What a Dog.

Morgana: That maybe works, If we try to act like normal people then we might earn the Normal Star.

Minato: Oh geez, Whats worse than this?

Ken: This isn't worse enough with Aigis being here. This is not gonna take it easy.

Shinjiro: Idiots, Just ask people about the normal star. That'll help us instead of trying to be normal for 10 Damn Minutes.

Youske: Dude, That won't work. But if we try then okay.

Yukiko: Who will take Koromaru then?

Chie: I had a dog named Muku, Don't worry Koromaru. I won't put too much training on you!

Koromaru: Bark! *Hops on Chie.*

Rise: Guess Koromaru wants somebody like you, Kinda Cute for him.

Teddie: I'm so mad that he goes and I am left out! Is there no place for a bear like me?

Dawn: I'll try you out for a minute teddie! No need to worry!

Yusuke: Between Contender and Bear. What a magnificent pair!

Akira: That's Yusuke alright. Anyways, Lets do it.

*Everyone walks off to do their Part, Lets start with Yusuke.*

Yusuke: Hmm, If I am normal then I must draw Arts in this city. I wonder how I can accomplish this magnificent feature?

*Yusuke starts painting the city, Back with Chie and Koromaru.*

Chie: Koromaru, Slow..down.. *Pant.* Your too fast for me...

Koromaru: Woof? Arf! *Hops onto Chie.*

Chie: Haha! You silly dog! Calm down! That's ticklish! Okay, I'll try to keep going.

*Chie and Koromaru train some more, Meanwhile with Ash, Akira, Yu, Minato and Minako.*

Akira: So we basically got to act normal?

Minato: I need some work to grow my brain some more.

Ash: Why not just tell me about your Persona's?

Yu: Well uh, About my Persona of Izanagi is about him being a Japanese Deity born of seven divine generations in Japan mythology.

Akira: Well then, My Persona who is Arsene is about him based off a fictional gentleman thief. He also was known for targeting criminals.

Minako: Are Persona's who is Orpheus is about them is uh... I forgot...

Minato: Its based off the son of the Thracian King.

Ash: Son of the Thracian King? Okay then... Very nice!

Minato: I'm curious about the Tale of The Guardian Angel, I did hear about it as a kid a LOT of damn times.

Yu: It's not easy how I would say it goes.

*Ash and the others talked. Everyone was doing there part, After a few minutes. Ash found a Statue that looked like the Normal Elemental Star.*

Ash: Hmm, Is this it?

Teddie: I wouldn't bear to touch that Statue. It's Bear-y important to keep.

Yu: Let him do what he thinks Teddie.

Futaba: No sign of the Normal Star anywhere. Any luck on your parts?

Makoto: Nothing, Acting Normal isn't looking like it helps us.

*Ash touches the Statue, Suddenly the Star sucks into his body! He got the Normal Elemental Star!*

Yu: Wait, How the Fuck? What did...?

Makoto: He sucked up the Statue? Oh man! That isn't feeling good.

Futaba: He HAS magical powers! That's insane for me!

Ash: I sucked up the Star stupid. Easy as Pie!

Futaba: Then let's find everyone and tell them!

Teddie: You got it! Let's gather them all!

Ash: Wait for me!

*Everyone got pieces of the Group and went back to the Square they all have met, They told the story of Ash getting the Normal Elemental Star.*

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	18. Chapter 17: Pounce For The Poison Star!

**So before we go on with the Chapter. I will say two things real quick. You know I do normally with "Makoto: Text." but sometimes it changes to "Queen: Text." right? Well if it goes to that, Then it means there in their Phantom Thief attire. So you will be seeing that sometimes. And I really need moves for Rise when she uses Himiko. No seriously, She will be very important for her role in this story. If I don't get moves then I won't continue onward. Just saying!**

**Onto The Chapter! Enjoy!**

*After Ash absorbs the Normal Star, They know how close they were.*

Akihiko: So how many have we gotten so far?

Aigis: From my thoughts, We are at Eleven Stars making it Nine more to go.

Ann: She's so clever! I wonder whats the inside of Aigis?

Mitsuru: From the Kirijo Group's design it was a bunch of Parts mixed into one machine.

Ken: I'm also wondering another thing. Why isn't Team Shadow Rocket coming? Shouldn't they be chasing after the Elemental Stars?

Kanji: Please don't Jinx it. Please don't Jinx it...

Dawn: Ken doesn't Jinx anything Kanji, Let's just find the rest and we are good to go!

Shinjiro: Still got a bad gut feeling about them, I just wanna knock him down cold.

Akira: A bit too much for the edge. C'mon Shinjiro, You'll fall behind if you don't catch up!

Ryuji: Eh, Let him be what he wants.

Shinjiro: Hey wait you idiots!

*Shinjiro catches up, Everyone was on a route where they found The Phantom Thieves location.*

Uxie: Oh sweet God, What is the smell in the air?

Akechi: Smells Smoothly? It's odd, Shouldn't Poison stars have a Poisonus Smell to them?

Minato: Maybe we don't feel it? Or even smell them?

Aigis: My Smells don't interact throughout my whole entire body.

Junpei: Let's keep going. This place is too scary that I can't even say my story.

Chie: Ugh... Don't bring it up!

Yukiko: Your Believe it or don't?

Akihiko: Were not gonna stop to tell stories! Were on a mission!

Minako: That's Aki alright!

Akihiko: Hey... Don't say that with everyone else around Minako-San!

Ann: So you like being called Aki to her? That's a cute nickname for you!

Akira: I agree. "Aki."

Kanji: Cool name dude. It fits you.

Yu: Has anyone known that trees have a different color that an Elemental Star touches? Like a White Tree would mean a Normal Elemental Star.

Yukari: I heard that some Purple trees in a forest is the best location for the Poison Star.

Chie: Purple trees? That sounds like it's from a book or something.

Azelf: Don't judge a book by its cover!

Ken: You mean those Purple tree's over there?

Koromaru: Bark Bark!

Brock: That was fast!

Dawn: It was, Ken never Jinxed it! Let's get it!

Ash: Don't worry, I got it!

*As Ash Approached the Poison Star, A group of Braviary swooped in and snatched The Poison Elemental Star from Ash! Then they all hissed at Ash and took off!*

Ash: Hey! Get back here!

Ken: No! There getting away!

Yukari: No way! Not on my watch! Isis! Chase after them!

*Yukari summons Isis who chases after the Braviary holding the Poison Star, Isis bashes into the Leader who drops it. Then The Braviary group starts coming down. They wanted to attack the Summoners!*

Yukari: Oh, I made them mad...

Ryuji: Ah Shit! RUN!

Rise: Way to say it... But yeah, RUN!

*Everyone separated into small groups. At least Two Braviarys chased after a Group. We start with Group one.*

Yu: Holy Damn, Did those Asshole Birds still follow us?

Oracle: It looks like it, I can sense them from right here. If I summon my Persona then they might double team.

Youske: Crap, What the hell do we do?

Dawn: Bait them with food and surprise attack them!

Morgana: No way! That'll Never work! We don't even have food!

Chie: Why not Worms and Bushes? Don't Birds normally eat them?

Yukiko: Thats what birds eat naturally, But maybe. What if we did another one...?

Fox: Another what? Food cooking like last time?

Youske: No please. This will never work!

Oracle: But its our best bet! If we surprise them, We can have the opportunity to escape. Basically like FOES.

Dawn: I'll look for other food besides leaves and worms. Be right back!

*Going to Group Two.*

Yukari: Sheesh, Did we lose them?

Koromaru: Arf Arf!

Aigis: Koromaru says "Yes, We lost them for now."

Joker: That's good, Hey um... How can we get back at them? Maybe a distraction?

Naoto: But someone will have to run faster than them. Any volunteers who can do that?

Skull: Me! Me! Me! I take track at Shujin High! I'll distract them for you!

Panther: WHAT!? Skull are you insane? Remember what happened Last time!? We thought you died!

Fuuka: You did what? Skull thats crazy!

Skull: I saved your asses! You should thank me for that! If I did it once then I'll do it again. If I die, It's for Ash and you Joker. And the Rest of Shujin high.

Joker: May Arceus be with you Skull. Go for it.

Fuuka: No don't! Birds are faster than you!

Naoto: Fuuka is right! Don't do it!

Skull: Hey Bird Brains! Come and catch me if you can!

*Skull runs as the Two Braviary's chase after him. Meanwhile with Group Three.*

Rise: What?! We all got separated? But how come!?

Noir: Those Pokemon, They were Braviary's right?

Ash: Right, I thought that they mind there own business. I guess they don't from now on.

Mitsuru: Meaning that these "Pokemon" will also chase after these Elemental Stars. Alright then.

Minako: We need to be more careful with them from now on.

Teddie: I thought I was Bear Food to them. Why did Yuka-chan hurt them?

Minato: It's for the greater good! She had to get it! We can't leave it behind!

Ash: Minato is right! We gotta go find the rest of our friends! If we have to defeat FOES. Is that what you call them?

Teddie: Yes, FOE's

Queen: Man, Whats more worse than this?

Kanji: Heh, Pokemon being turned into Shadows? And we possibly can get killed?

Ken: K-Killed!? By those things!?

Mitsuru: Ugh, Don't bring up that, None of us want to die.

*Suddenly Two Braviary's spot them. As they charged, They stopped.*

Ash: What the!? They didn't move?

Minako: How come? It's not midnight!

Ken: Everyone! Look up there!

*Ken points up as Group three saw not the sun but a different moon. It was the Dark Hour!*

Kanji: What the hell? What happened to the Moon dammit!?

Minato: Lets gather everyone! Then we can find out about this!

*Everyone on group three finds the rest of the squad. Then they all talked.*

Rise: I don't know what this is. I'm scared Senpai...

Yu: Don't worry, I'll protect you. And this team.

Dawn: This is different, Is this the Blood Moon? I heard rumors about it.

Yukari: You don't think... Could it be the Dark Hour?

*Then they heard something like an Earthquake. Everyone looked confused.*

**END OF CHAPTER 17**


	19. Chapter 18: The Shadow Pokémon!

*Everyone heard the noise and looked around, Ash looked up. The Moon wasn't normal or Green however.*

Mitsuru: What!? The Dark Hour?

Minato: How? It can't be that! This is a different world, But if it can. Then it might be... Magic?

Ash: Don't worry, We have to fight these Together, What's the worse that can happen?

Minako: You don't want to know, It's pure hell...

Ken: It's where all the Shadows come out and attack you. It's not easy living like this.

Akihiko: Like Makoto getting poisoned by a Stunky.

Queen: Ugh, Don't bring that up!

Chie: What was the Stunky like? What type of animal is it?

Morgana: Hmm. I sense something's up, What is it?

Teddie: My nose smells danger. Where is it coming from?

Koromaru: Grrr...

Aigis: Koromaru says "I sense multiple Shadows possessing Pokemon."

Junpei: Holy Shit, For Real!?

Brock; I don't like where this is going...

Dawn: Same here, Shadows possessing Pokemon? Why?

Ash: Possessing Innocent Pokemon!? That's crossing the line for me!

Rise: Shouldn't you take it easy Ash? You don't want to waste energy very quickly.

Yu: I'm with Rise, We don't Shadows taking your power. Let us handle it, We can do it for you.

Naoto: Senpai is right, Upon my cease it would be best if you stayed back. We can do this.

Ash: I've stayed back long enough, It's best you stay back.

Minato: Aw shit, Here we go again.

Ken: Yep, He's gonna do reckless things...

Joker: Yippee Ki Yay...

Panther: Hey! Slow down Ash! Wait for all of us to fight!

*Ash slowly looked around. He shrugged and waves a Good signal. Up ahead, Everyone sees a Shadow Gallade, Malmar, Bisharp, Gengar, Raichu and Tyranitar surround an Innocent Weavile.*

Weavile: Weav? Ile?

Tyranitar: TAR! Tyranitar!

Malmar: Malmar, Mar.

Raichu: Rai, Rai!

Yu: What the hell?

Rise: Poor Weavile, What are they doing to it?

Minato: Consulting it? What else?

Minako: Yikes, Looks like he's in trouble!

Mitsuru: Wait, What are you planning?

Ken: Oh boy, Minako-San are you really going to save him!?

Youske: I don't like where this is going. Maybe we should plan on taking what down and protecting the In-

Chie: And... There she goes...

Rise: What!?

Aigis: Minako-San! Don't go!

Joker: No, Don't drag yourself into this mess!

Skull: Is she mad!?

Minako: Orpheus! Agilao!

*A Tyranitar steps in front of the Gallade, It takes the Agilao attack and smirks.*

Naoto: That spells bad!

Shinjiro: Sometimes she's nuts, And she took it to the extreme.

Brock: Now she is playing hero. Funny enough for me.

Crow: Robin Hood! Kouha!

*Robin Hood takes down Tyranitar with one Kouha. It left the other Shadow Pokemon open.*

Morgana: Zorro! Garu!

Yu: Izanagi! Mazio!

Chie: Tomoe! Bufu!

*Garu knocks down the Gallade, Malmar and Raichu get frozen on the Bufu and The other Pokemon take the Mazio, But they didn't fall down.*

Yukiko: WHAT!?

Ash: There different, Normally there weak to something else but this... This isn't what I expected.

Noir: What can it mean? That their weak points aren't available to hit with our Persona's?

Dawn: Yes, This spells trouble for all of us.

Azelf: Your my chosen one, Tell me what I can do!

Ash: Oh um...Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Azelf, Shadow Ball!

Dawn: Piplup, Hydro Pump! Mesprit, Extrasensory!

*Both Lake Guardians along with Pikachu and Piplup damaged the Shadow Pokemon. Then Gallade did Psycho Cut, But it was all Black! It was Shadow Cut!*

Ash: Dodge it!

*Everyone avoids Shadow Cut as the Shadow Pokemon did more attacks, Then they realized that something was off.*

Rise: I don't get it, How do some of these Shadows have types that they can't be weak against?

_Oracle: Maybe it's because the Pokemon world effects the Typing that can't make our Persona's hurt them. Maybe it's something else, But what?_

Shinjiro: Ugh, Damn Bastards won't go down! What a Pain in the Ass.

Brock: Come here Weavile! We won't hurt you!

Weavile: Weavile!? Weav!

Aigis: It appears to say. "Me come to you!? Never!"

Kanji: Fine then, Let's leave him to be killed.

Rise: Kanji! The Weavile is nearing itself of dying! What do you mean?

Chie: Come on, We won't hurt you badly! Just come to us!

Yukiko: Please, We won't harm you!

Panther: How will we not make it look like we won't harm it?

Queen: It's me isn't it? Fine, Johanna! Help everyone out with Mafrei!

Rise: Himiko, Help them out too. Do Maragion!

*Himiko and Johanna charge at the Shadow Pokemon. At the same time, Weavile looks around, Then makes a dash to the Group. He makes it there safely as he could.*

Youske: Don't worry, We'll protect you. Run that way! *Points South.*

Junpei: Go fast though! We can't hold them back much longer!

*Weavile races south, As the Persona Group seems to have gotten more Tired on fighting the Shadow Pokemon.*

Rise: How long can they stand...? Himiko is being tired out!

Yu: Ngh! That annoying Malmar is confusing Izanagi!

Joker: I don't think any Psychic, Fire attacks or Electric Persona Attacks can hurt these Pokemon!

_Fuuka: You have to retreat! This Power level is too strong to handle for you!_

Ken: We need to give everyone a chance to run back to the town. But how?

Ash: Does someone have Megidoloan? That can wipe them out easy!

Minato: I do! Orpheus! Megidoloan!

*Minato summons Orpheus as he uses Megidoloan on the Shadow Pokemon. Everyone flees out of the woods and back to the Town.*

Ash: Damnit. How are shadow Pokemon this strong!?

Mitsuru: Thats what the dark hour is based off of. Shadow Pokemon, Surely they are strong.

Minako: Yup, Unlike someone else who hated us cause of their Power.

Youske: Best to rest, Then we can plan tomorrow. Let's get some time before setting off tomorrow.

Naoto: Agreed, We did our best but that was it.

Ash: I'll see you all tomorrow, That's for sure.

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	20. Pokémon Elemental Stars Update!

Hi Everyone! I have very important news to say about this story, So please listen up!

I am not cancelling this story, It will be put on hold due to me going to school with apps such as Remind, Elearning and Zoom for the very first time!

I am currently doing other things such as playing games to finish like Persona Q2, RBI Baseball, FNAS: Maniac Mania, Super Mario Maker 2, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Pokemon Sword, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and more games!

Some people on Youtube say they won't go back to school for at least 3 Weeks, But my mom says I won't go back to school for 6 FUCKING Weeks! Sheesh!

I am currently feeling healthy by taking Vitamins and Drinking Water, We are trying to use food as little as we can to survive. My Family doesn't have the Coronavirus but my Sister is having something in her throat and my Mother is infected with an odd ear infection. (Whatever they are, Please tell me!)

Remember to wash your hands and keep away from people who are sick. Cause you don't want the cases to grow higher in the U.S.A!

Peace out and Stay Healthy!


	21. Chapter 19: Training Together

**Welp, I got no reviews for Himiko's Moveset, So I guess I will do Megidoloan, Mazio, Psi, Agilao, Maragion, Hassou Tobi, Dekaja and Sukuanda. So this will be her moveset from now on. This is final! And there is no turning back cause I got no reviews for Himiko being a fighter. Alright everyone, Enjoy Chapter 19! I am nearly finished! Thank God!**

**1/12/2020 10:25 A.M.**

Yu: I didn't think that fighting a few Shadow Pokemon weren't easy enough.

Akihiko: If only we were more stronger, This would a cakewalk.

Ash: I think I got an Idea that'll make up stronger.

Rise: And what is that plan?

Minato: He means Training, We are battling each other just to be stronger.

Minako: Doesn't seem so bad, Whats the worse that can happen?

Akira: We don't want to kill each other, Thats a bad sign.

Mitsuru: He's right, If we take each other out and don't recover then that cuts our chances.

Makoto: But it helps us against the Darkness we face. It's the best hope we get.

Ryuji: Whoa what? Fighting each other? Isn't that a bit mad?

Yukari: It's our best hope. Just roll with it!

Junpei: But we don't want to kill each other! That can lower of big chances.

Yu: Sorry Yukari-Chan, But it's how we have to do it. That's basically our majority here, We fight for training.

Yukari: Sheesh, What will we do? Side by Side or One on One?

Chie: I'll do side by side! Winner gets Meat!

Youske: Whoa! Hold on Chie! Nobody wins meat. Shouldn't we all vote?

Brock: One Simple problem, Were even number. How can there be a winner if there is an even number.

Ash: I'll vote the tiebreaker. That'll settle it!

Dawn: So raise hands if you wanna do Side By Side?

*Fourteen Hands went up. The votes were made by Makoto, Minato, Minako, Aigis, Teddie, Chie, Yukiko, Morgana, Naoto, Rise, Ken, Mitsuru, Ann and Teddie.*

Kanji: Of course, The other half would be One on One.

Ash: I'll vote Side by Side. It'll be faster if two people can be stronger. So pair up people!

Aigis: I'll be with you. Minato-San.

Minato: Fine by me. *Whispers* That was fast...

Rise: Come on Senpai! You and I can be a Duo we can win!

Yukiko: WHAT!? *Annoyed*

Chie: Erm No, You had your time to shine. My turn to go with him!

Naoto: I'd rather go Senpai, We can work something out.

Rise: WHAT!? Why Can't Chie-senpai and Yukiko-Senpai be together and you have Kanji, Right Naoto?

Kanji: Too late, I got someone else.

Morgana: Ugh, Why was it me?

Naoto: I guess you and Me together Senpai?

Yu: Sorry Naoto, I'm going with Rise on this. She shows her will of Power to everyone.

Rise: What? For Real!? Thanks Senpai!

Minako: Come on Aki! Let's do this together!

Akihiko: If you say so Minako-San... But I want to work with Shinji.

Ken: Guess you and me, Eh Koromaru?

Koromaru: Bark Bark!

Naoto: Then where do I go?

Crow: Naoto-Kun, You want to work together as Detectives?

Naoto: Alright then.

Minako: I got nobody? This isn't good, Aigis is with Minato-San...

Akira: Come over Here Minako, We can be Partners!

Minako: Thank You Akira-Kun!

Teddie: Come on, Can this Bear get any Girl?

Youske: You'll have to work with me dude, Thats how it works.

Ann: So who can I take with me?

Yukari: Hey Ann, Uh.. Want to work together?

Ann: Fine by me...

Makoto: Hey Mitsuru, Do you want us to work together as Student Council Presidents?

Mitsuru: I would like that idea. Alright then, Lets do it!

*Everyone got into groups of two. They started clashing and clanging with their Weapons and Persona's. Battles got heated up quickly. Lets start with Joker and Yu.*

Joker: Ngh, Arsene! Try a Attack from behind!

Rise: Protect him Himiko!

Minako: Orpheus! Use your Harp knock it down!

*Arsene raced behind Izanagi. Himiko goes behind and Protects Izanagi. Orpheus Bashed Himiko in the Head with it's Harp. Then Arsene uses Eiga on Izanagi.*

Rise: Ow! Crap... *Clutches Head.* Can't you be a little more easier!?

Minako: Sorry Rise-Chan! I thought that was teamwork... My Fault!

Yu: You okay? Should I..?

Rise: I can keep going! I want to get stronger! That's for sure!

Joker: She sounds like how she is. Alright, Keep moving!

*Back with Mitsuru and Makoto.*

Queen: Hmm, Johanna! Drive around them in circles to confuse them!

Mitsuru: She's got a strategy... Well then. I'll wait to attack.

*Johanna raced around Konohana-Sakuya, Then Mitsuru summoned Artemisia and does Bufula on Konohana-Sakuya.*

Yukiko: Whoa! Wow, This is a combo between those two. Hey Chie, Remember our tactic?

Chie: Oh Yeah! Let's do it!

Yukiko: Alright then, Now!

*Chie and Yukiko performed their special attack called Twin Dragons, Dealing a good amount of damage on Artemisia and Johanna*

Queen: So they do got a teamwork attack, Hmm. Should we practice one?

Mitsuru: Alright, How do we do ours?

*Meanwhile with a third group.*

Akihiko: Ugh..! Shinjiro help me here!

Shinjiro: But on Doubles we face each other one on one. My rule there.

Akihiko: Ack! Come on!

Ken: Shinjiro-San, Listen. If you don't take this reality myth seriously. You will be hurt massively.

Koromaru: Woof Woof!

Akihiko: See? Ken is right on this! We help each other out. It's our thing.

Shinjiro: But, Not after what happened to his mother.

Ken: I-I.. I apologize for everything! Come on Shinjiro, I didn't know what more you want...

Koromaru: *Whimpers.*

Ken: I want to make a promise. I want to fight until all the Shadows die down, I want to avenge my mother's death by removing all the shadows until we are at peace. Even Koromaru does too.

Shinjiro: ... Alright, I'll help out this promise. But just this once! Come on Akihiko, Get yourself back up!

Akihiko: Thanks Ken, Thanks Shinji..

*After a while, Everyone was taking a break. Talking to each other about combos.*

Minako: You think so..? Then it can help with our work together!

Joker: Yeah, It helps us together. Maybe we can do it as our Unison Skills.

Minako: Yeah! Thanks to you it helps our power grow stronger!

Joker: Hmm, I wonder where Minato and Aigis are.

Yu: Minato and Aigis...? Crap... He didn't get lost did he?

Naoto: Let's find them fast! We don't want Team Shadow Rocket getting them!

Minako: Brother... Aigis...

**END OF CHAPTER 19**


	22. Chapter 20: Time and Space Stars

*Minato looked as he saw both the Dialga and Palkia Statues. He was Impressed at the two.*

Aigis: What are you looking at Minato-San?

Minato: These Statues Aigis, Apparently these are the Time and Space Gods.

Aigis: These Statues of Pokemon. They are apparently named "Dialga" and "Palkia".

Minato: Dialga and Palkia? Those are some weird names for Legendary Statues.

Ash: There you are you two! Where were you both!?

Mitsuru: Don't be very rash you two! Don't scare us by running away!

Ash: Wait, Those Statues. Oh yeah! I remember when I got my first Elemental Star, I saw them in like a dream.

Minako: A Dream? You mean like...

Uxie: Were they actually talking to you? Thats amazing!

Mitsuru: So the Gods of Time and Space can talk to the Chosen ones. It's pretty unique.

Akira: I heard about that Time Star can tell whats ahead in the future and can change the past as how it was.

Kanji: Damn, Thats amazing!

Naoto: Whoa, Don't you think that causing a Time Paradox can ruin the past the ruin our Present Selves?

Ash: Okay bad idea. Let's not do that plan.

Naoto: Thanks, Anyways... Dialga and Palkia were both created by Arceus. Right?

Makoto: Not Necessarily. Giratina was a part of the trio but he did something to try to dethrone Arceus off his game.

Aigis: Dethrone the King?

Akira: So Nobody knows how Giratina made The Dark Star?

Yu: No, Remember what Cynthia said? How Arceus made an Angel and Giratina made a Devil and their was a bloody war between Persona's and Pokemon?

Minako: Oh yeah, Many of those Innocent Pokemon lost their lives fighting for peace.

Ash: They trained so they can become final evolutions for death that they are about to face...

Minato: Let's not change the subject to something dark, Anyways. How are we suppose to find Time and Space?

Mitsuru: I've never thought about it... Is it for something special?

Yu: Maybe we ask them for it?

Ash: How will we do that? Their both demigods.

Aigis: Is it able through comm- *Stops moving.*

Ash: _What the!? Aigis? Are you okay?_

_Dialga: You finally figured it out huh?_

_Palkia: You know about the Past and The Time and Space stars Ash._

_Ash: Oh! __Dialga and Palkia? You called me?_

_Dialga: Thats right. We overheard you saying the Past about a Bloody War in the Pokemon World and earning these Elemental Stars. Let's tell you the story._

_Palkia: Ever since we created Planet Earth, Giratina and Arceus have made Persona's and we named our First Persona after we shared it together, It was called "Orpheus". But it had some glitches in it, After the Unown did some fixing, We found out that Orpheus had a version inside each other, We had a female one and a male one._

_Ash: Orpheus... So wait, Minato and Minako are...!?_

_Dialga: Correct, They own that Persona from now on. We could summon it but it would need something to work out. It was thanks to the Kirijo Group for making the Evokers to summon these Persona's. They were a trio of one of the three Persona groups, The other two were Izanagi and Arsene. _

_Ash: Izanagi and Arsene?! Wait then could that mean?_

_Palkia: Correct, Minato, Minako, Yu and Akira's Persona's know each other. But there personalities don't, It's what can mend the bond of S.E.E.S, The Investigation Team and The Phantom Thieves. You have to mend them together Ash, You can do it to make everything go faster._

_Ash: What happens after I complete that broken mend? Will something special happen to everyone's Persona?_

_Dialga: Then those four will unlock their true power, However their friends can't as they are not the beings of the Wild Cards. The True power of Messiah, Izanagi-no-Okami And Satanael will be enough however as Those three are something that can stop Giratina, All of the Shadows and Girason, Please save the world for us Ash! One final Time! Take my Time Elemental Star!_

_Palkia: Yes Dialga! I'm will to risk my life too! Save our world, Take my Space Elemental Star! We don't have much time left before another clock strikes midnight and everyone's lives are at risk! Save the World!_

_*_Dialga and Palkia form little Balls, Then it turns into the shapes of two Star's, They were both the Time and Space Elemental Stars! Ash reached out slowly and sucked both of the Elemental Stars. He was now at 14 Elemental Stars! He was close to being the Angel Guardian!*

_Ash: Thank you both, I will use this power wisely to fix my own mistakes and I will save my friends from any kind of danger, I will not overdo this._

_Dialga: You have our Gratitude, Now go forth Young Soldier! We will await your call!_

_Palkia: No Matter what happens. March forward and stay looking forward! It's the destiny to win!_

_*_Then A Blue and Pink Flash happens as Ash Absorbs the Time and Space Star, He then snaps back to reality but Stands there looking like he's daydreaming. Minato walks over to Ash... Simply to Test him awake.*

Minato: Are you okay...? You were spacing out Ash.

Ash: Huh!? Oh yeah, I'm okay... I'm Okay...

Minako: Okay...? Did you sense something? Something like Odd?

Mitsuru: You didn't space out for nothing you know. Tell us now.

Ash: Dialga And Palkia...

Aigis: Dialga and Palkia?

Ash: They entered my head and stopped time, That's why I spaced out like that. They told me their story when the World was in Despair and Gave me the Time and Space stars, Then I snapped back to reality... What was this stuff?

Minako: Two Dieties of Time and Space... Care to Test it out on us?

Ash: I'll try... Time Stop! *Puts hand Forward.*

*Then Ash stopped Time, Nobody moved.. Only Ash did... He was Amazed! He got behind Minako and Stretched his hand Forward.*

Ash: Time Resume!

*Ash resumes time as Everyone looked around, Minako turned around and saw ash behind her. She couldn't believe what happened.*

Minako: So that's what the Time Star Does. Lucky!

Ash: I want to use the Space Star, But I'd rather save it for Later cause we used a lot of energy battling each other.

Mitsuru: Let's head back, We should tell everyone what happened.

Minato: On it.

Minako: Right!

***END OF CHAPTER 20***


	23. Pokémon Elemental Stars Update 2

Hello everyone, I am still going slow with this Story.

It'll be on a Hiatus unless someone wants to take this story cause I am gonna work on a New Story from a Game I came up with but Failed to work on.

The Story will be Called Persona Q2: Golden Royal FES.

What will this story be about? Well all the Persona Timelines will become one and fit into one big 4 Story High School, And sadly no I will not add Sumire, Also Minato Arisato will return from the Great Seal along with Hamuko.

The new School will be Called Gekkohujingami High School.

The Main Protagonist will be the Persona 5 Protagonist.

The names for the Protagonists will be: Akira Kurusu, Yu Narukami, Minato Arisato, Hamuko Arisato.

That is all! First Chapter will start before June!

Peace Out!


	24. How did I get here? FINALE

Hi Everyone, I won't work on this anymore, I got to work on my story project of Persona Q2 Fanfiction, So Ill mix the stories I didn't complete or completed in the wrong order into this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20  
1/12/2020 10:00 A.M.**

Chie: So... Where to next? *Points eyes to others.*

Dawn: I don't know. Where can we go?

Mesprit: The closest Elemental Star nearby would the Dragon Elemental Star.

Yukiko: Chie does watch the "Trail Of The Dragon" DVD, So basically she might earn that Dragon Star for Ash-Kun.

Ash: Would you do that Chie? For me Please..?

Chie: Hahaha, I could try for you.. I hope I can earn it for you and accomplish something for once.

Yu: Then see if you can accomplish something like that. Don't be afraid not to.

Chie: Haha, I'll try too.

Akira: Look here! Someone is having a Showdown to win the Dragon Star!

Yukiko: Maybe you can Participate in it Chie!

Minato: Hold on, Thats for Dragon Pokemon only!

Minako: Not really, Ice types are in this too. Most Dragon Pokemon can learn a Fire Move.

Chie: Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want to get burned into Crisp by Dragons! Tomoe is someone strong inside me!

Ash: But Dragons Hate Ice type moves, So you basically hit a few Bufulas and win.

Yukiko: Just simply easy enough one point.

Chie: It would be if I wasn't the only Ice type User!

Yusuke: I'm here too you know, As an Ice type.

Minako: Same with Mitsuru! She is an Ice user who'll freeze enemies.

Mitsuru: Wah? I'm not into those kinds of things!

Akira: What about Yusuke? He specializes into freezing his enemies with Goemon.

Yusuke: I only am into Art with Amagi-San. We work like pedals inside a flower.

Yukiko: Only for Interests! You know what I mean!

Ash: Wait, Don't you know how you all know each other? Did something happen?

Yu: Oh yes we did, We helped someone named Hikari make her Dream of being a Movie Creator.

Dawn: You called me?

Yu: No I said Hikari, Not you.

Dawn: "Hikari" Is my Last Name! Im not a movie creator!

Akira: Were talking about a Different Hikari, Geez Dawn. Can't you be more chill for once actually!?

Dawn: Chill out, I couldn't care less about you.

Everyone Else: ...

Ash: Damn... Damn Dawn With a Tongue like that, No wonder your friends are happy.

*Yu, Minako, Minato gave a chuckle, Akira became Embarrassed.*

Akira: Avoiding the Roast, Lets move.

Chie: H-Hey! Wait up Akira-Kun!

Ken: She is having a perfect morning, Did she sleep well?

Teddie: I couldn't, Slept like a Log on the floor.

Minako: First few getting the Beds has the smoothest Mattresses!

Rise: Chie-Senpai and Akira-Kun are gone now. We should hurry up.

Chie: Oh crap! We gotta go! But still! I want to participate!

Rise: Fine.. Go ahead, We'll search for it ourselves...

Chie: Bwah!? Wait Rise-Chan!

Rise: Laters!

*Rise leaves the Room, Chie was alone. She grew mad at the Poster.*

Chie: I know that Dragon Elemental Star was real! Damn, I gotta prove it by winning!

*After everyone leaves, Chie grabs the Poster, Leaves the hotel and walks around the town asking People.*

Chie: Excuse me! Can you tell whats this "Dragon-N-Ice" Tournament?

Wealthy Man: Oh yes! Where you catch the best Dragon Type pokemon along with Ice types to duke it out in 1v1's!

Chie: What kind of Dragon Type Pokemon?

Elegant Woman: Well there are Salamence, Flygon, Garchomp, Hydregion, Kingdra and Dragonite!

Chie: Yikes, So big names make me worry..

Wealthy Man: Your gonna watch? Or even Participate?

Chie: Yeah! Can you tell me which way or what do I have to participate in?

Elegant Woman: Enter from the Side and ask the Guard, Thats all.

Chie: Alrighty, Thank you!

Wealthy Man: Anytime Miss... Uh...?

Chie: Chie, Chie Satonaka.

**_INCOMPLETE_**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Naoto: This battle will determine our Courage for Ash!

Ghetsis: Is this what you fight for? Just Courage? Hah! What a bunch of high school dumbasses!

Mitsuru: We might be in School, We fight for our lives.

Yukari: All the way! Our promise is made!

Archie: Well we do have a special gift for you.

Kanji: And what is that?

Cyrus: Bring the Boy out.

*A few Shadow Rockets come out holding a boy, It was Alex!*

Rise: Alex-Kun!? What happened?

Alex: They taken me, They put me asleep and kidnapped me. Don't do this!

Fuuka: Carr-Kun...

Alex: They want your Persona's DNA! They believe its better!

Yu: Our Persona's DNA?

Archie: Quiet you! *Smacks Alex's Head.*

Joker: Hmm, What do we do?

Minako: Looks as if we gotta fight them.

Alex: Don't do it...! It's bait that you have to fight them!

Panther: Wait, Why our Persona's and not the Elemental Stars?

Queen: What's making you avoid the Elemental Stars and taking our Persona's for your advantage?

Oracle: I Know, I Know! He wants our Power being used against us!

Queen: Oracle, That was a Retoricle Question. Wait, Really?

Oracle: Yes.

Queen: How did you..?

Oracle: I used My Persona's Ability... Cause why not?

Fuuka: You meant Us three?

Rise: Don't take credit, They fully charge! Get ready!

Naoto: Lets use a Few of ours. They can't get all of ours if we don't use them all like we really do.

**_INCOMPLETE_**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**1/13/2020 11:10 A.M.**

Chie: Wow that is amazing, How come?

Shinjiro: I did hear a rumor once. About the Ghost Star and Dark Star at once if you wait a long time in the Old Chateau then you can get both Stars if you act nice to the Ghost Girl.

Ken: Aaah!? Oh, Ghost Girl... Sorry, Didn't mean to do that.

Yusuke: Is there any other way?

Yukiko: Maybe some type of Spirit that gives us the Power to work in The Dark?

Mitsuru: Your thinking of Books. That won't do it.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

*In the Team Shadow Rocket base. Girason was examining the Dark Star Pieces.*

**Girason: Giovanni wasted my time by goofing off, I had too takeover from this madness. Dumb old man.**

Meowth: Heyo, Listen boddy. I-Uh, Ahem well we are just sohme Trewo that has to thwink through this.

_**INCOMPLETE**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

*Ash barely held back from the Surprise Blow. He pulled out his Golden Sword.*

Ken: What the!? Ash, Are you Alright?

Ash: Yeah, Was that a Cannon?

Mitsuru: Wait, Up there!

*A Ship flew high over them with a Team Shadow Rocket Logo.*

?: It seems as if you know them well.

Ash: No way, You can't be back.

?: Of course it's me, How else can you not remember?

Junpei: Who the hell are you? Why are you helping them?

Dr. Yung: I'm Dr. Yung, The master behind the Mirage Pokemon!

Chie: Mirage Pokemon? Wait could that mean!?

Dawn: I'm sorry I am lost. I never met him, Who is he really Ash? A Professor? Or an Actual Doctor?

Yukiko: From the way he looks it's like a Doctor, From an unknown species.

Minako: Doctor Who?

Yukiko: Yeah thats it.

Dr. Yung: IM NOT DOC- Nevermind, I came for Ash's power, I did a little favor from Girason and have a special power.

Naoto: Special Power?

Mitsuru: Don't tell me your a Persona User as well!

Dr. Yung: Well I am one, All thanks to Eiichiro Takeba.

Yukari: You used my Dad!? YOU MONSTER!

Dr. Yung: Actually, I never used him. Back in 1998, He wanted to do a Project by turning Shadows into Mirage Pokemon, He planned it until October 1998 Where he left it behind and told me to do the dirty work and I agreed to do for him. After so many failed attempts, I finally got my wish and I loved it! I could create a ton of Mirage Pokemon! Too bad he died before I told him. He was one of my best friends.

Mitsuru: You were Part of the Kirijo Group? Why didn't my father tell me?

Akihiko: Is it some kind of secret you got?

Dr. Yung: Oh Takeharu Kirijo? I stole his Sheet of Scientists who joined. *Holds Files.*

Joker: Those files, Wait a second... How though?

Ash: Thats impossible! You walked back in your burning Castle... Wait a second, You went back inside to grab those Files and escaped from the Back side and hid, Then you were brought in by Girason?

Dr Yung: Pretty Smart for Someone at the age of 18, Now Mewtwo. Let's finish what we started.

Ken: Crap...!

Koromaru: Grrr...

Junpei: Shit...!

*Mewtwo Fired a Fast Shadow Ball that Hit only a few of them. Dr, Yung looked at Aigis who tried to get up.*

Dr. Yung: So this creation was based off the Kirijo Group? A living Human Robot!? Never! Mewtwo, Flamethrower on that Useless Machine!

Minako: Aigis! Orpheus! Agilao!

*The two Attacks collided making a Big Boom, Nearly everyone covered themselves before looking again to see Dr. Yung smiling at them.*

Dr. Yung: Perfect for a Girl in high school, I just need more power heading into mewtwo. Keep going, I want to find this source!

Aigis: Athena!

Queen: Johanna!

_**INCOMPLETE**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Minato: We are missing the Ground Star and Flying Star? And that is it?

Minako: Geez, That brutal fight led us to this. How much more Chaos is there?

Brock: I don't know! Why are you asking me?

Ken: Maybe we gotta distract Team Shadow Rocket from bringing more Leaders and Evil Guys to us.

Rise: Ken is right, Can we stop Team Shadow Rocket? I don't anymore of this!

Mitsuru: We are close, We can save it after getting all Twenty Elemental Stars.

Yu: Mitsuru-San is right, We should finish this first before going to Team Shadow Rocket.

Akira: What is there to look? We nearly got killed by Mirage Pokemon! I say we should pick off Team Shadow Rocket one by one.

Ann: Akira! What are you, Mad or something?

_**INCOMPLETE**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

*Sinnoh Region, Eterna City.*

Shinjiro: So what the hell are we missing? We almost got all the Stars.

Ash: The Flying Star is all we need, Then it will be the End of the Hunting.

Akihiko: Geez, We fought a ton of Evil. Thank God it's almost over.

Fuuka: But, How can we earn the Flying Elemental Star? That's hard to reach in the Sky!

Rise: Can't we launch something into the sky and get it that way?

Minato: We would need a catapult for that, Or even a Cannon.

Junpei: Can't our Persona's fly to get it? Wouldn't that be faster?

Yukari: Tch No! Stupei!

Junpei: I said stop calling me that!

Yukiko: She is right, It's max distance for flying is 62.3 Miles. The Flying Star would need to be 90 Miles, So we need to fire someone at least 27.7 Miles high into the Sky to get that Flying Star. Or even one human.

Chie: Damn... That's smart!

Futaba: So who will be the Human Cannonball?

*Everyone turns their heads to Ash, He looks confused.*

Ash: Why are you all looking at me like that? Wait, NO! NO NO NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT! NUH-UH!

Naoto: Why not? Afraid of Heights?

Ash: Uh, If I get it, How can I land back down without breaking any bones? Or possibly killing myself!?

Akira: Uh, Can't you use your Steel Star?

Ash: Makes it even worse! I might lose my Armor!

Rise: Near Deep Water for a soft landing? Will that help?

Fuuka: Won't the wind push him away?

_**INCOMPLETE**_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**1/14/2020**

Yu: So today is finally the day?

Minato: I guess so... We gotta do a lot of things before climbing Mount Coronet.

Akira: Girason might be on Guard for his Treasure. So I have a plan.

Minako: A Plan? What would you plan?

Akira: Futaba, Fuuka, Rise. Can you hack into The Shadow Rocket computer base? Cause if you can do that, Then we can send the Calling Card to Girason.

Futaba: Sure, We can do that! It'll be very easy!

Fuuka: We better watch out though, It's got a tight security system. We don't want to be hacked instead of them.

Makoto: I see the Plan, We send the Calling Card and steal his Treasure. Then he will be left speechless without his Shadow Power.

Aigis: A Calling Card?

Ryuji: Basically what we do is send a Card that will let his treasure show up. But they want to defend it so badly we have to fight them. So this will be a piece of cake!

Naoto: I see. Then this plan will work, We can get the advantage from this.

Chie: I don't think this is all that bad. Maybe we can see this from the TV's out here.

Junpei: Maybe we should help too! Cause that way, When we work together it will be easy.

Yukari: Might be a first for me, I'm agreeing with Junpei. But someone has to disguise themself and put the flashdrive into the Main Computer.

Youske: I can try, But what will I do though?

Minako: I was a disguiser also, Don't worry. You can give them the calling card after I put the Flashdrive in.

Minato: I can be on Guard for you Minako-Chan.

Aigis: I will also come, It is my duty to protect you both.

Mitsuru: Wah!? Aigis? Are you crazy?

Youske: Fine you can come, But don't say ANYTHING Stupid! Got it!?

Aigis: I will do as told, I will keep my volume at Mute.

Akihiko: Good Grief. Don't cause any mishaps in there.

Ken: This is a very important task! Don't mess it up!

Minako: This will be a cakewalk! Just watch us!

*Minato, Minako, Aigis and Youske change into Team Shadow Rocket grunts. Futaba hands Minako the Flashdrive.*

Futaba: Please take care of it!

Minako: Count on us, Let's go everyone!

Aigis: Infiltration will be Successful, Just wait for us.

Youske: Let the plan begin!

*All of them Walk toward Team Shadow Rocket Base. They enter and look at the Map.*

Minato: Uh...? Where's The Main Control Room?

Grunt: Oh that? Heh, Go straight and to the Left, There is a secret doorknob waiting to be open. It happened to me a ton of times.

Minako: How Many is a ton?

Grunt: ... 47 Times... I'm bad at memorizing.

Youske: Yikes dude, Someone didn't go to school correctly.

Grunt: Shut up, Go ahead.

Minako: Okay Then... See you.

*The Four make their way down the Hall and into the Main Control Room where Minako stuck the Flashdrive onto the Back of the Main Screen and then Ran Outside. Meanwhile Outside the Base.*

Futaba: How're things holding up?

Makoto: Good on our Part, It's nearly done.

Akira: Calling Card is done. How's yours Oracle?

Futaba: It's Futaba, And so far noth- Oh! There we go, Minako got it! Time for some Hacking!

*Then Futaba and Fuuka starts coding and Finally hits the enter button, They hacked into the central server!*

Rise: So you hacked it, What'll you do?

Junpei: Oooh. Play some music during their Plans?

Mitsuru: Iori! That's not a stra-

Ryuji: We show ourselves in front of the screen and send the calling card to him. Then we take away his Dark Star cause we are the distraction!

Haru: Mhm! That's what makes him go mad, Then we take the treasure.

Naoto: I see, So it's basically sending a warning that your coming.

Futaba: Now here we go. We just have to wait at the right time.

Makoto: Now this is gonna be a good calling card, Like our other ones.

Youske: Does she play dirty a lot or not really?

Akira: Oh god, She snuck an app on my phone to see through my Camera, She's kinda dangerous if she looks through things through my camera.

Teddie: Bwah!?

Yukiko: Isn't that a bit too dirty..?

Yukari: I wouldn't want her letting Fuuka doing this kinda stuff.

Fuuka: *Giggle* Yukari-Chan, don't worry yourself too much.

Shinjiro: Anything Now?

Futaba: Almost, And a couple more Adjustments... Maybe you all should get some weapons to fight back.

Yu: She's right. Maybe these weapons won't do at all.

Chie: Lets go then!

Akihiko: Don't wander off though, You might need them.

Aigis: Understood. Let's go then.

*At least 45 Minutes later.*

_**INCOMPLETE**_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

*Mount Coronet, Sinnoh Region.*

Mesprit: This is it, The Final Obstacle. Climbing the inside Mount Coronet itself!

Rise: Wow! This Mountain in the inside is Huge!

Panther: I have to agree. Wait a second, Why am I in my Phantom Thief clothing?

Queen: You're right Ann, Something is odd in here. What is it though?

Uxie: Oh dear, It looks like there Tons of FOE's are here, Aren't they?

Yu: It must be the Bad Pokemon and Evil Shadows lurking inside around here. Damn those things...

Teddie: Well of Course Sensei! What else would they do in a place like this!?

Ken: Well it seems as if Arguing won't help in the slightest bit.

Azelf: Ken basically knows it but That's right.

_Fuuka: I am detecting a ton of readings around here. Be careful for them!_

_Oracle: Yeah Fuuka is right, Tons of them around here. Watch out for your step!_

Minato: Then lets get moving and beat the Hell outta them! So where do we start?

Ash: We must get across the Water, That way we can get to the other side.

Mitsuru: Let me do this. Artemisia!

*Mitsuru Summons Artemisia and freezes the Water, Everyone slid across with ease. Then came the climbing Part.*

Akihiko: Ah Crap, How the Hell can we get up?

Shinjiro: We needed tools, Lets head back.

Ash: Stand Back, Torterra! Help us out with Rock Climb!

*Ash brings out Torterra, Then he lets Six people get on and off. Ash returns Torterra.*

Minako: Ash sometimes is Such a Genius.

Dawn: Well you can't tell whats inside him

Shinjiro: No time for screwing around for dumb dumbs, let's go.

Yu: Coming! We gotta move!

*Not that Far back. It was J and the Other four waiting at the enterance.*

Saturn: They entered the Second Floor in Mount Coronet, Let's go.

J: Okay Then, Salamence go higher. And don't be seen!

Mars: Put our plan into action, We take Angel Guardian back and we win.

*Hunter J goes higher, Girason takes the Galactic Commanders and climbs up.*

Jupiter: May I ask why are you doing this? Can't you do it by yourself?

**Girason: Shut the hell up Purple Plum, Don't be the next victim.**

J: Ssh! Don't ruin this! Come on, Get a little higher!

*Back with the Group.*

Shinjiro: Theres no enemies. What in the hell is going on? Where are they?

Brock: They must not be here yet. They must be planning on something like a surprise attack.

Queen: Brock is proving a point. Lets get moving.

Noir: No matter what, I'll chop them with my Axe!

Yukiko: I might burn them all.

Aigis: I got my weapons ready, Ammunition and others.

Minato: Holy Shit they actually are creeping my ass out.

Kanji: Damn right. They are scary when they say it.

*Then a Ton Of Golbats Appear.*

Joker: Wow, Great Timing! Lets try this! Arsene! Maeiga!

Noir: Milady! Psidyne!

Dawn: Let us attack too!

Azelf: No, Let us help! Extrasensory!

*As Arsene and Milady attack, The Lake Guardians use Extrasensory on the Golbats. The Golbats all faint from the Attacks.*

Uxie: Man there was much more Golbats than I thought.

Skull: No Damn Kidding... There is a shit ton here.

Fox: The light of creatures make them a challenge to us, We must be ready for them.

Junpei: Not a Problem! I'll keep watch for those bastards!

Naoto: Then you can keep watch, Just Kidding.

Koromaru: Bark Bark!

Yukari: Uh Koromaru? Wait, There's more!?

Aigis: He said. "We need to overcome these Obstacles?"

Brock: Oooh Yeah, I forgot about the stuff that's here.

*Everyone goes through tons of stuff, They walked on the bridge and then underneath it. They fought Golbats and Bronzors along the way, Then they entered the Third floor. They got through a Maze of Stone to go further on, But during the Maze they solved riddles. After all that, They exited the Maze.*

Minato: This is such a pain in the Ass to deal with. How much more?

Dawn: Don't lose it yet Mr. Minato!

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup!

Aigis: Piplup says, "You have hope to continue forward. There is no choice on going back."

Chie: I'm always in! In to the end!

Naoto: Same here, This rumor isn't over until it is.

Minako: Yeah, Kinda like that for me also...

Yukiko: Something wrong Minako-San? You look a little worried.

Rise: You look all gloomy as if you want a smile. What is wrong?

Minato: Sister? Please don't be upset...

Crow: Should you take a break?

Minako: No Crow, That's not it...

Skull: Then what is?

Brock: Is it because of how your gonna return home after this?

Minako: Yes Brock, Ash is a nice and passionate Person. When you see him at first glance, He wants to train and eat from how it looks like, But look at him now. A fierce leader who saves us with his whole back. Always has determined heart and Never quits, He's a warrior born from here, He is so awesome now! Unlike us, We just have our Persona's to fight.

Ash: Ah Minako... *Blushing*

Joker: We fight for our will to Rebel the shadows. I assume you do too?

Yu: Don't worry. We always got your back! Like you have with us!

Fox: We always have since the start.

Azelf: We fight for you and ourselves! Thats how we stand for each other. Ain't we right or we wrong?

Ash: Always right Azelf, Mr. Willpower.

*All the boys chuckle, The Girls giggle. Azelf slowly becomes embarrassed. But he smiles through it.*

Akechi: Can we get going? Were not gonna get done if we talk.

Yukari: Yeah! I'm gonna keep going! All the way!

Youske: Damn right, I'm gonna go all the way too! For the Persona team!

Everyone: For the Persona team!

*Everyone slowly climbed the stairs of Mount Coronet. Then they saw the light of Spear Pillar. Everyone paused as they looked. Was the Challenge finally over?

Joker: This is it, The final page of our book.

Shinjiro: Yep, Good Grief it looked as if we got up with ease.

Aigis: Let us exit. We want to see Spear Pillar.

Naoto: Yeah I want to see Spear Pillar also. It's my dream of seeing it.

*Everyone exits and sees Spear Pillar, They were all amazed.*

Minako: So this is the top of spear Pillar?

Mona: It does sure look like it! Wow it's awesome!

Fox: It's like the Fine Arts up close.

_Fuuka: Wow, Everything looks like a sight seeing view! Wait, Look over there! Thats the Triangle!_

_Oracle: Fuuka's right, Lets hurry and finish our job once and for all!_

**_COMPLETE_**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

*On Top of Mount Coronet Laid Spear Pillar. Ash and the others were ready.*

Ash: This is it everyone. This is the top of Spear Pillar, And this is our final time seeing each other.

Makoto: It has Ash, You didn't help slow us down one bit.

Naoto: I am happy after all, This mission was long. But finally was completed in the end.

Akira: You know, You had helped us and Saved our backs a few times. But thats not what we can do, Or what you can do.

Yu: Thats right. We will be happy to see you back at your true home.

Rise: I guess... This is goodbye...

Futaba: Yeah, This is sad seeing you go.

Naoto: Let's note that you've had our backs like we had yours.

Youske: I have to Agree. You have intelligence and Heart.

*Ash steps in the middle of the Triangle. Twenty Podiums come out behind Ash like a Half Circle, Then all the Elemental Stars come out of Ash, Everyone was confused.*

Minako: Wait what? That wasn't it!?

Ken: Remember what Cynthia said?

Minato: Oh Yeah! The Guardian Angel can't do it himself! The Wild Cards do it for him.

Chie: Well count us in! We know we can do it!

Azelf: Look at this... Everyone helping the Guardian Angel, Once he is home then they all head home. No Sacrifices are made.

Mesprit: This is Beautiful. I think I'm gonna cry.

Uxie: Cause your the Emotion Pokemon?

Mesprit: Shut up! That's not nice...

Azelf: Uxie's just joking Mesprit.

*Everyone grabs an Elemental Star and puts on the Podium where the Typing says Engraved on it, Then they place The Elemental Star on that Podium. Everyone then heads back to where Ash is standing.*

Fuuka: I guess this it then...

Yukiko: Ash, You are truly amazing, You helped us a ton after you could summon the Legendaries yourself.

Akechi: I have to agree, Your power is amazing.

Morgana: I'm so happy for this boy. He can overcome things that we all can do.

Koromaru: Woof woof!

Aigis: Koromaru says "He has an amazing power within that body."

Junpei: Yeah, Koromaru is very nice.

Mitsuru: Just like us Iori?

Teddie: I hope you have a Beary good time up there. Unlike in my world I moved to the real one and changed my life! I want to thank Youske so much.

Youske: You know I am right here... Right?

Kanji: Yeah dude, You know he's standing next to you after all.

Haru: *Giggle.* Teddie is a perfect example of explaining.

Dawn: Yeah, You told us what it was like in your worlds and we told you guys how we felt.

Ash: Everyone felt like. They were pieces of a heart. And it fully came together, I want to Thank You all one last time.

Everyone (Except Ash): Your welcome Ash!

*Then all the Podiums Glowed, The sucking energy of the Elemental Stars then went into a line and into the Triangle of Ash's body, Then The Lake Guardians floated above Ash and formed a Circle around him. Ash was shown a Golden Light as he slowly lifted. Then two lasers shot the Pillars, The Glowing light stopped and Ash nearly dropped. Then a Flash happened and he was turned into Gold Cement.*

Yu: Ash!

Rise: What The...?

*Everyone turned around, They saw Hunter J, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter And Girason! The Lake Guardians charged at them, Girason then put his hand forward and used the Dark Crystal, The Power of The Lake Guardians crystal's on their Foreheads felt painful. Hunter J snatched Ash forward, She gritted her teeth from the Pain Earlier. Then she smiled.*

J: Mission Complete, Target Captured.

Saturn: Now time for the DNA.

Mars: We just came what we were looking for. Thank you everyone, You're all so smart...

Jupiter: We should be taking our leave now.

Skull: Target Captured my Ass! What're doing?! Let him out now!

**Girason: This boy is a disease, We are the Cures!**

Noir: Cures?! That's phony!

Ken: You dumbasses look nothing like Cures to us!

Junpei: Yeah! So why the Hell don't you just fuck off?

J: Us? No way. We came for Power!

Mars: Teenagers like you should be good. Go back to high school, Do your homework.

Jupiter: And unlike us, Get a damn life! We have Power in our hands!

Joker: Power our asses! You don't know nothing!

Chie: What makes you have Power? Your not even his Generals!

Yukiko: You can't make everything all like this!

Mars: Hah! Bitch please! We got our own Persona's!

Jupiter: Thanks to Girason, Now we are equally matched.

**Girason: Oh really? Guess what! I'm Giratina's son! The Devil's son, The Dark Hour, The Midnight Channel and The Metaverse? We created those! And all you Wild Cards did was defeat God's but not a single Devil in sight. You just want to make demons takeover this world!**

Mitsuru: The Dark Hour!?

Yu: The Midnight Channel?!

Morgana: The Metaverse?

Minato: Thats a load of God Damn Bullshit! You don't know nothing!

Minako: Thats all insane! What do you know about this special world? You don't own it! This is nothing!

**Girason: Maybe you don't know nothing. Also, The Dark star we made. I want to thank Team Galactic and You Hunter J for this long and annoying mission.**** But... I must say Hunter J, I think that your time is up to die.**

Morgana: Wait a second, Something isn't right!

Saturn: Time is up to die!?

J: Time is up!? EXCUSE ME BITCH? I helped you and this is my thanks in return?

Panther: Wait what...? What are you even talking about?

*Girason puts hand back and fires a spear string at J's heart, Everyone jumps at the Betrayal. Then Girason pulls J's Black Soul out and absorbs it. The Galactic commanders look at Girason in shock and scared as He grins.*

Minako: Oh my Sweet God!

Fuuka: Did he just...? Or did he actually?

Shinjiro: There is no way! No absolute Damn way!

Yukari: Whats going on? Whats happening!?

Oracle: _He betrayed Hunter J! He has more power! Wait what is this?!  
_  
Saturn: What about our Target?

**Girason: Take him back to base. Hurry along now.**

Mitsuru: So, Your spirit has a killer sense inside?

Aigis: You are no good, You are our enemy.

Ken: We will stop you! No matter what the cost is!

Naoto: We should worry about that later! We gotta get Ash back!

**Girason: Then all of you have to Fight me! C'mon I dare you, Persona Users.**

Minato: Damnit, Joker are you ready?

Joker: I want to fight! Will you join?

Minako: I will Join! I will end this Asshole's career.

Minato: I will help Minako!

Aigis: I will join also.

Yu: I want to fight also. It's a fight you'll get!

Rise: Let me fight also, It's never too late to Save Ash!

Yukari: We'll Rescue Ash, We can stop them!

Fox: Yukari's right. Let the battle begin!

*Everyone else races by and stops before The Galactic Commanders.*

Joker: Well then, Here we go for the Final Time!

(Music start: Persona Q2 Nothing Is Promised.)

**Girason: You Persona users are all so Idiotic, Why can't you learn?**

Rise: We care for each other! That's what makes us special!

Yu: You don't have a reason to freeze people and take there power! Light and Dark clash! Your the complete opposite!

Joker: Thats right. Arsene, Eigaon!

*Arsene blasts Girason with Eiagon, Girason wobbles but keeps his balance.*

Minato: Orpheus! Heat Riser!

*Orpheus hits Heat Rise on Girason, He manages to take the hit but feels fire effects.*

Rise: Himiko! Maragion!

*Himiko uses Maragion, Girason falls down. Then a Shadow shield protects him as he was slowly getting back up.*

Yu: Izanagi! Heaven's Blade!

*Heaven Blade hits the Shadow Shield but doesn't break it, Yu blinks in confusion.*

Rise: What the? Why did that do nothing?

Aigis: Athena! Matarukaja!

*Athena raises everyone's attack. Then Girason heals himself inside the shield.*

Minako: He healed himself, Then... Orpheus! Tarunda!

*Orpheus lowers Girason's Attack, Girason gets up and smashes the ground and rocks come out. It was a Mix of Earthquake and Stone Edge, Everyone takes a pretty hard hit. Minako got hurt the hardest.*

Minato: Minako! Damn!

Minako: I'm okay, That'll heal soon.

Aigis: Minako-San! *Glares at Girason* Orgia Mode!

*Aigis decides to Go to Orgia Mode, Yu Looks at Minako's Scars and Blood, Then he remembered Girason's shadow shield.*

Yu: That Shield, Wait a second AIGIS LOOK OUT!

Aigis: What...?

Minato: Aigis!

*Girason uses Devil's Claw, Aigis gets pushed out of the way by Minato. He hits Minato very very Hard, Minato get badly damaged from the Blow! Aigis rushed to his Aid.*

Aigis: Minato-San! Are you okay?!

*Minato opens his eyes, He clutches his right hip as a bit of Shadow was taking over his body. Aigis noticed his pain, She started shooting at Girason. But Girason felt nothing.*

Aigis: What!? How?

**Girason: Those Pathetic Bullets can't hurt me.**

Yu: Rise, Have this!

Rise: Senpai whats this?

Yu: It's a Medicine to make your Attacks stronger! Trust me on this!

Rise: Okay Senpai, I trust you!

*Rise Sucks up the Medicine and felt her Attacks grow stronger.*

Rise: Himiko! Hassou Tibo!

*Himiko attacks Girason with Hassou Tibo, The attack was super strong that Girason fell to a knee and he Clutched his Chest.*

**Girason: No... Damnit, How did I... Lose?**

Minako: Don't you underestimate our Passion and Determination!

Yu: Thats right! We share for each other!

Aigis: Mission Accomplished. But Minato-San is badly hurt!

Joker: Oh Shit! Thats bad!

*Everyone rushes to Minato's Aid, Meanwhile with the Other Group.*

Yukari: Isis!

Mitsuru: Artemisia!

*Yukari and Mitsuru summon their Personas and charges at The Galactic Commanders.*

Mars: Dunkeness! Use Agidyne!

Saturn: Julius! Use Poisma!

Jupiter: Skunternak! Do Megidola!

*All three Commanders summon there Persona's, The attacks connect hard. Naoto then started Shooting at them, Saturn dropped the Frozen Ash statue. Ken uses his Weapon and grabs Ash who was in Gold Cement, By the leg and drags him backward. Saturn grabs the Left Arm and pulls. Akihiko grabs Ken by his Arm and Yanks, He Jerks Saturn forward, Letting Saturn to let go of Ash.*

Ken: Ash! Are you alright? Hey! Talk to us!

Queen: He's Frozen Solid! We gotta bust him out!

Skull: Can we try an attack?

Junpei: That wastes our energy. Wait... Get that Pod, We can unfreeze him!

Koromaru: Bark!

*Koromaru rushes up and grabs the bottom Part of the Pod, Mars grabs it and fights back. She tries kicking Koromaru.*

Shinjiro: Caster! Help out Koromaru!

Ken: Kala-Nemi! Stop Her!

*Both Personas Bash into Mars, She lets go in pain. Koromaru brings back the Bottom of The Pod, Then they pushed the button down and Ash was no longer in Golden Cement.*

Ash: What happened?

Fox: You got turned into Gold.

Yukiko: You're out now. Let's finish these Bas-

Saturn: Julius! Megidoloan!

Naoto: Oh no...

Chie: Oh Shit!

Noir: Watch out everyone!

Junpei: Brace for Impact!

*Julius uses Megidoloan, Everyone embraced the Hit, It never came though... Ash was Blocking the Hit for everyone, They all couldn't believe Ash took the Most Strongest attack. Ash glares at The Galactic Commanders.*

Saturn: No way...

Ash: It's time for your sins to learn.

Jupiter: No wait! Please!

Mars: Were sorry! We Just-

Ash: Sorry? YOUR Sorry? After what you three just did to me? I don't think so Assholes! Goodbye!

(End Of Persona Q2 Music)

*Ash puts right Hand forward and sends The Galactic Commanders to The Distortion World, Everyone was Surprised.*

Akihiko: How in the Hell did you do that?

Brock: He can send anyone to Arceus' Heaven or The Distortion World, You didn't know that you guys?

Skull: No not at all, But damn... That was awesome!

Panther: I gotta say, Ash can do crazy stuff we never seen.

*Everyone reunites together, Girason laughs from the Pain.*

**Girason: So you think this is all just for Ash huh? Well that isn't it.**

Joker: Can't you listen!? We are doing this for the greater good!

Kanji: We have our rights to fight for a man to defend! Your no Cure! Your a Virus that must be eliminated!

**Girason: Let me ask you all something. Haven't you been working for Ash too much? Since the Start you've carrying him on back. You never complained about that... Look at yourselves, You being enslaved and you don't know it.**

Yu: We wanted to help! Since the start we were lost and confused, But we reunited and fought for him!

Minako: You don't have anything to fight back with! You lost!

Rise: Just end it! Let us do our thing!

**Girason: Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHA! You idiots! That wasn't the real me! I didn't want to reveal this form, But its to late now! RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**

*Girason covers himself in darkness, Then he comes out with the Body of Kamoshidaman, His Right arm was a Baseball Glove with all fingers covered. His right hand had a Hockey Stick, His face was covered in a Goalie Mask. He smirked as he looked at the Heroes.*

Yukari: What the!?

Joker: So this is the true form.

Yu: A Goalie? But this is...

*Girason shoots a dark energy up into the Sky. People around the Pokemon world notice and become afraid. Cynthia and Diantha can't believe what they were seeing.*

* * *

Diantha: No way... Did he really?

Cynthia: This is bad, What's happening?

Believing Man: Don't you get it? It's happening! The day is finally here! Hahaha!

Cynthia: What does that mean!?

Man: The day that the world comes to an end!

Diantha: No, I refuse to believe that!

*The man turns into a Shadow, Diantha flinches. Gardevoir looks ready to protect Diantha, Cynthia then realizes something.*

Cynthia: We gotta go to Spear Pillar right now! Come on!

Diantha: But how!? We can't get there in time!

Cynthia: We'll take my vehicle. That way is faster.

Diantha: Okay then, Let's go for it!

* * *

*Back with Everyone else.*

Ken: Oh my god... He is the true form of Death.

Rise: I feel scared right now, What's going on?

Yu: This is his inner demons, We have to win no matter what happens!

(Replay the Start of Persona Q2 Nothing is Promised.)

Chie: W-What the hell is that?!

Oracle: Holy Crap! He just transformed!

Akihiko: No Shit, You think!?

Shinjiro: Holy hell what is that thing?

Naoto: There is no time to talk! We need to fight right now! Aim for the Mask! Sukuna-Hikona! Kouga!

Yukari: Naoto is right! Isis! Garudyne!

*Both attacks aim for Girason's Mask, He catches it with the Glove and fires back at Joker and Yu who become weak to the hit.*

Joker: Ow God damn, How the Hell did he do that...?

Yu: Ngh! What the damn... *Cough* How did he?

Rise: Senpai! Okay this is not good...

_Oracle: I think it's the Glove! He's using it to protect his face! Aim for the Glove instead!_

_Fuuka: What the!? The Hockey Stick's power level! It's off the charts!_

Minako: The Hockey Stick? But how come?

**Girason: Grrr! Die! *Opens Hockey Stick.***

Junpei: Holy Shit a ca-

*Then it blasts a Hockey Puck and explodes, Everyone got a piece from it. It did a lot of damage.*

Ken: Agh... What was that..?

Shinjiro: Tch, Some Puck as a bomb? No worries. We have to chance to fight back!

Akihiko: We always do, We never give up!

**Girason: Dumbasses, Just give up and I'll let you all win.**

Junpei: Nuh uh! I'm not backing down!

Yukari: My Mind's made up, I'm in to the end!

**Girason: So you have chosen Death? That's fine with me.**

Joker: Arsene! Eiagon!

Noir: Milday! Psi!

*Both attacks hit the Baseball Glove, Then Girason charges up.*

_Oracle: Be ready to Guard when I signal it! It looks like he wants hit everyone with the Hockey Stick again!_

_Fuuka: Go for The Glove while he charges, We'll give the Signal to Guard you!_

Minako: Got it Fuuka and Oracle! Orpheus! Agidyne!

Mitsuru: Artemisia! Bufudyne!

Ken: Kala-Nemi! Ziodyne!

Rise: Himiko! Maragion!

Akihiko: Caesar! Mazionga!

Aigis: Athena! Freidyne!

*All attacks hit the Baseball Glove, Then the Shock happens.*

_Oracle: Guard now! Incoming!_

_*_But the Blast happens so fast, Everyone Hesitates but Ash blocks with his Golden Shield.*

Ash: That was close, You alright?

Minako: We are Ash!

Yu: Look out!

Ash: Huh!? Oh Shit!

*Ash gets hit by the Baseball Glove and gets knocked down hard.*

Ash: Fuck... That hurts...

Naoto: Are you alright!? That was a big blow!

Ash: Yeah Naoto. But I guess I should help you all out one more time! Yveltal! I summon you!

*Ash throws his Golden Ring as Yveltal comes out, Yveltal starts Oblivion Winging Girason.*

**Girason: Your pathetic Legendaries can't stop me Ketchum!**

*Girason slashes Yvetal down, Yveltal gets back up. Ash returns Yveltal back in his Golden Ring.*

Ash: But that was too distract you, Never focus on my Friend.

Naoto: Sukuna-Hikona! Kouga!

Shinjiro: Castor! Line Guard!

Koromaru: Arf! *Summoning Cerberus, Using Eiga.*

Kanji: Take-Mikazuchi! Fatal End!

Chie: Tomoe! Bufula!

Yukiko: Konohana-Sakuya! Agilao!

Crow: Robin Hood! Megidola!

Queen: Johanna! Freila!

Skull: Captain Kidd! Zionga!

Panther: Carmen! Agidyne!

Mona: Zorro! Garula!

*All the attacks hit Girason, He smirks as he knows everyone is slowly wasting energy by fighting him.*

Joker: We need an aim for something... Oracle, Fuuka. Can you try helping us out?

_Fuuka: But, How? We can't help out by wondering what this weakness is! It's almost resist to everything!_

Minako: Wait, I got it! Remember our last time we met while rescuing Hikari? How Shadows might have armor in them?

_Oracle: Yeah? Why wou- Wait, Holy Crap she might be right! He's wearing Armor underneath the Stuff!_

Mitsuru: So we gotta hit hard attacks on him? Or maybe distract him?

Ash: Then let me do the distracting! Latios! Latias! I summon you!

*Ash Throws his Two Golden rings to summon the Eon Duo, They swooped around Girason as he tried to knock him down.*

Joker: Arsene! Eiagon!

Minako: Orpheus! Firestrike Link!

Rise: Himiko! Mazio!

Mitsuru: Artemisia! Mabufu!

Yu: Izanagi! Elecstrike Link!

The damage did barely anything when they connected.

Rise: Ugh! Nothings working! Were missing something!

Naoto: We might have to destroy the body another way, I know!

Ken: What is it?

Naoto:We have to break the stick. It's the only way to remove the armor.

Ash: Bwah?! Are you mad!? That thing can kill us!

Minato: It's that or we die trying to defeat the devil.

_Fuuka: Are you sure? Cause its got some insane power._

Shinjiro: Tch, Like we have a choice?

Chie: Tomoe! Rampage!

Fox: Goemon! Bufudyne!

Skull: Captain Kidd! Ziodyne!

Then the attacks connected with each one with each other.

_**INCOMPLETE**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

*Then everything looks around from Everyone, They never saw Girason again. Everyone looked around but didn't see him. Then Minako noticed Ash was on the ground and came to him.*

Minako: Ash! Hey! Wake up and say something! Please Ash!

Yu: Come on dammit! Get up or say something! We can't let you die!

Ash: Urrrgh... Did I do it? Did I stop him alone?

Minato: No Ash, WE did it...

Ash: You all did it...?

Yu: We sealed the Devils son, It's finally over...

Joker: We trapped him in stone, He will never move his ass again.

Ash: Thank you Everyone, But now it is time to finish this.

Everyone: Right!

Azelf: The job is finally over for all of us... Thank Fucking God...

*Ash stood in the middle of the Triangle one more time, Then everyone put the Elemental Stars on their Podium. The Lake Guardians formed a Circle and carried Ash into the light along with Dialga and Palkia, The Golden light disappeared and then in a White Flash, S.E.E.S, The Investigation Team and The Phantom Thieves disappeared from The Pokemon world, Back to their timelines... We start In 2009.*

Minato: Ugh, Minako? Wait a Second... Are we back?!

Minako: Back? Minato-san what do y-

Yukari: Wait are we back? Minato-San? Minako-San? Hey, Were back in Tartarus!

Mitsuru: So we finally complete our job, We can put it to rest now...

Ken: Thank goodness... I think my head wants to clear after that long adventure we had...

Fuuka: I agree, Scanning around for weaknesses did put a bit of a number on me...

Akihiko: We used a lot of our energy... But that's what made it fun...

Koromaru: Bark Bark!

Aigis: Koromaru says "We should all rest for tomorrow."

Junpei: I mean, I'm down for that...

Minako: I know! Maybe we can celebrate for our Achievement!

Mitsuru: Now that IS something, All right, We will have our celebration.

*Everyone leaves Tartarus to celebrate the return of Ash to his true home, Now we go to Inaba 2011.*

Yu: Hey... Are we back home?

Kanji: Holy crap You're right! We are back home!

Rise: Aaah! Were Home! Were Home! I can't wait to see the town of Inaba again!

Chie: It's great to be back at Inaba again! I can't wait too see my parents!

Yukiko: Yeah, I can't wait to be working at the Amagi Inn again.

Youske: Well we did complete one of the best missions out there... Hey, Why don't we celebrate?

Naoto: Celebrate? With what actually?

Yu: We can do it at Junes, Tons of food for bringing The Angel Guardian home.

Rise: I love that Idea Senpai!

Teddie: But then, Won't you head back at your home?

Yu: Yeah, We did discuss that but... I think this celebration would make up for that. Can we start cooking?

Youske: Oh boy, Here we go again.

*Yu and the Girls started Cooking to Celebrate their Return for Ash. Now inside Cafe Leblanc of 2017.*

Akira: Ugh, Hey did we make it?

Morgana: Oh there you are Joker! Hmm, Hey we are back at our world! Alright then!

Haru: Oh thank Goodness! I thought I would never see this place again!

Makoto: Thank Goodness, We finally got back to our place.

Yusuke: Well we did make it back, But what happened to Ash? I only remember a white light and here we all are...

Futaba: Remember the Book? Once he returns, We all return too!

Ryuji: Futaba has got a point on that one. What can we do now?

Ann: Why don't we have a Celebration? We did accomplish an amazing and hardworking thing, And in the end. We completed it!

Morgana: I would love that Lady Ann!

Akira: We can take a break and Celebrate, Sure thing. Maybe tons of different food?

Futaba: Okay then! We can eat different things besides curry!

Haru: Maybe we can eat at a Restaurant. It will be better that way!

Makoto: Good idea Haru, You are smart on that.

Akira: I call paying the Bills. *Smirks.*

Ann: On Akira-Kun you goofball!

*They all give a chuckle before going out, But it won't last long. A few days later.*

**MARCH 5th 2010 Gekkoukan High Rooftop**

Minato: Don't cry Aigis, It'll be okay...

Minako: That's right, Don't cry...

Aigis: Thank you both of you, Don't worry, I will protect both of you...

*Minato and Minako close their eyes as Aigis watches them.*

Aigis: Don't worry, I will always be by your side. Protecting you...

*A little later, The other members came where they were.*

Yukari: Hey Minato, Minako! Come on, We can celebrate our graduation!

Ken: You can start it together!

*Minato and Minako don't move or open their eyes.*

Akihiko: Hey dummies wake up, Jokes later...

Yukari: Yeah, Don't be mean you two!

Aigis: Yukari-San, The Sacrifices were made... They are both now in a coma...

Mitsuru: WHAT!? Aigis do something!

*Everyone tries to help Minato and Minako, Koromaru Howls. Finally both Minato and Minako's eyes wake up, But they weren't at Gekkoukan High. They look around.*

_Minato: What the hell?! Where the Fuck are we?_

_Minako: I don't know!_

_Ash: Hello Minato and Minako, We finally meet again after a long time..._

_Minako: Ash!? What are you doing here?_

_Arceus: You died protecting this world, Now your bodies may rest in heaven..._

_Minato: Master Arceus. *Kneels.* You brought us here?_

_Arceus: That is correct, Let your bodies finally rest after years of battling with friends... You may see your family once again._

_Minako: Family? Wait, Mom and Dad?_

_Ash: That is right, Follow me to your parents..._

_*Ash carries Minato and Minako with his wings and they see their parents, They both smile on there reunion.*  
_

***March 21st 2012. Dojima Home.***

Dojima: Hey, I think it's about time you should go. You don't want to miss your train.

Yu: Don't worry, I won't miss it.

*Yu was about to walk out the Door when he felt his Heart in pain. Then he collapsed.*

Dojima: Oh crap! Hey, Say something!

Nanako: Big bro! Hey, Stay calm!

*Yu was carried to his Futon. Then his friends arrived, Yu slowly felt his body shut down. His friends noticed this but He looked at them and tried to force a smile.*

Naoto: Why are you smiling!? Your slowly dying Senpai!

Yu: But remember what I... Told you..?

Youske: That Legendary book rumor? What about it?

Yu: The...Sac...Ri...

Chie: Sacriwhat?

Rise: *Gasp.* Senpai means the Sacrifice! There was a time limit!

Yu: Rise's rig...ht... Everyone...Thank...you...

Yukiko: Yu-Senpai... *Sniff.*

Yu: Before I...die...Protect...Nanako...

*Yu finally closes his eyes as his Friends try to shake him awake but fail to do so. Then tears spread through everyone's eyes. Yu was Dead, Yu opens his eyes and looks as if he was in Heaven.*

_Yu: What in the world? Where am I?_

_Ash: You're in heaven Yu, Your body shut down and you died. But don't worry, You'll be living here now..._

_Arceus: Welcome to Heaven Yu Narukami._

_Yu: Master and Lord Arceus. Thank you so much..._

_Ash: Follow me Narukami, You'll meet your friends soon enough..._

_*Ash carries Yu to the Heaven gates, Then Yu saw both Arisato Twins and he smiled as he saw them again.*_

***March 20th 2018.***

Sojiro: Hey, Get up. You know your leaving today right? Get out of bed!

Akira: Ugh, I can't move my body... I feel weak...

Sojiro: Is it food you need? I'll make curry for you.

Akira: No Sojiro...Can..you...

Sojiro: Can I what?

Akira: Get...my...friends...I'm...dying...

Sojiro: I'll get a doctor! Your power is draining!

*Sojiro calls a doctor, Akira's friend come to check on him, Akira felt his power draining. His body was slowly shutting down.*

Makoto: Akira-Kun! Come on, Can you look at us? Just one more time!

Akira: Every...one...The Sacrifice...Is...Today...

Ann: T-Today!? Wait does it mean?

Morgana: That's right Lady Ann, Joker is the Wild Card, He's finally gonna be put to rest for the Final Time...

Yusuke: Is there anything we can do for you!?

Akira: No Everyone... Live...You...r...Lives...

Haru: Live our Lives? Akira-Kun, What do you mean?

Akira: Live your...Life's...together...Thank...you...

*Akira closes his eyes as his body finally shuts down, Akira was dead... Everyone held there tears in sadness. Akira's soul floated up into Heaven. He opened his eyes As he was in a dream.*

_Akira: What the? Did I die? Am I in Heaven?_

_Ash: Hello Akira, We are all waiting for you._

_Arceus: The Four wild cards have made it. Thank You for your task._

_Ash: It's time you be with your friends. Come along Akira._

_*Ash carries Akira to Yu, Minako And Minato. They smile at each other as they have finally died in there Peace. Where they live in Heaven from now on.*_

_Ash: You did die slowly but don't worry. I'm here to protect this place and my world._

_Arceus: We will watch over your friends. Today you all did heroic moves what other's couldn't do._

_Yu: Thank you Arceus._

_Akira: Thanks Ash..._

_Ash: Your welcome, Stay here peacefully. Rest your wings from protecting this world._

_*Ash slowly floated up along with Arceus to the Legendary place, He smiles and Tears that he promised to protect his friends like they promised him.*_

**THE END**

* * *

There, There you go. Most of the Project was incomplete cause of working on Persona Q2 fanfiction that I never wanted to do this shit ever again. Out of all the parts to finish, I only got 2 out of 11 done, If anyone wants to see this finish then here. The lines means skipped onto next Chapter.

Peace out everyone. Im tired of this shit and I hate myself since the day I made it making a big project gone to waste for something BIGGER.


End file.
